Lily's Fantasies
by JasperPotterSlytherin
Summary: On Halloween night only Lily and Harry survived. Now without her husband to satisfy her Lily must venture out to other men to fulfil her sexual fantasies. Warnings: Adultery, Not for children, threesome F/M/M
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter. This is my first fanfic, so I apologise if my story telling is poor

Summary: On Halloween night only Lily and Harry survived. Now without her husband to satisfy her Lily must venture out to other men to fulfil her sexual fantasies.

Warnings: Adultery, Not for children, threesome F/M/M

Lily's Fantasies

Chapter 1 Lily/Vernon Part 1

Lily Evens Potter was frustrated. It has been eight years since her husband's passing and she hasn't been touched by another. Lily was a wild woman at heart. During her Hogwarts years she may have been the studious type but as soon as the opportunity came she was a sex frantic.

Before James, she would lock her curtains, place silencing wards up and take out all of her sex toys; from plug holes to dildos. She would moan loudly to the point of her throat being raw as she work the dildos in and out of her pussy whilst squeezing and cupping at her big C-cupped breasts.

Now though, after experiencing the real thing with James, her old habits no longer satisfied her. She would have ask Remus and Sirius to assist her frustration, but knew both knew both men would refuse saying that sleeping with her would be betraying James and she may catch lychanthropy. So she never asked them.

So here she now lays looking up at the ceiling feeling empty and in need of a filling to her womb. She was aroused by one of her usual dreamful fantasies of getting fucked and dominated by three men in a muggle pub, sandwiched between them, one pounding animalistic into her hairless cunt hard, another pushing their thick black cock into her ass, whilst the third fuck throats her mouth. Several other men watch her being fucked, dominated and used while stroking their cock and spraying their cum on her face and big tits occasionally and taking turns with the other men on fucking her raw senseless.

Shaking herself awake she pulled herself out of her bed and went to get ready for the day, her pussy glistening already with wetness and need. After showing she dressed in matching black laced bra and pants, a scarlet red tight tank top that hug and ampufied her large bosom to the point of her tits almost popping out; with a short black mini skirt that barely reached pass her shapely ass. She then pulled on black stockings and matching heels. Looking in the mirror she applied some light make-up and peered at her reflection.

"Well if this doesn't fulfil my fantasy of being grabbed and fucked relentless by a stranger in an ally way, I am going out naked with a sign pointing down saying 'PLEASE FILL HERE!" she said with a frustrated huff. Grabbing her bag she left to go downstairs and retrieve her son for their day out.

After James' death Lily moved closer to her sister who reside in No. 4 Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey. Side apperating with Harry they arrived on the door step and knocked to Dudley smiling widely at them. After leaving Harry with Dudley to play, Lily headed to the kitchen in search of her sister and froze in the doorway at what she saw.

Her sister was laying sprawled on the kitchen table with her eyes closed. Her legs were spread wide open with her skirt bunched up around her waist while Vernon was pounding in and out of her hairy pussy. Her face was turned away from Lily so she didn't see her enter, but Vernon did. They stared mutually stunned at one another, Vernon glanced at the clock then back a Lily with a smug win before he continued to fuck his wife as if there were no witnesses. Her sister was trying and failing to contain and cover her moans with her hand whilst massaging her breasts.

Lily was wet with arousal at the sight. It was better than porn because it was real and happening in the moment. Lily once viewed Vernon as an overweight fat man but since his promoting at working and taking a hands on approach his fat has fallen and he now looked better than ever. His 6inch cock drilling her sister was an added bonus to his overall appearance. She knew Vernon often had his eyes on her, stripping her and fucking her but she never returned the looks. Now though she was inching to replace her sister under Vernon's thick black cock and having him giving her a hands on approach to a satisfying release.

Vernon meanwhile was smirking smugly, he was fucking his oblivious wife whilst staring in front at the sexy fuckable redhead he often fantasied fucking. He pounded in and out of his wife's cunt harder than ever thinking it as her sister's tight pink pussy whilst looking straight at Lily, stripping and fucking her with his eyes. He came harder in his wife, groaning and moaning.

Lily returned to reality as Vernon came, slipping out the room fantasising it was her Vernon was just having his way with. Walking into the living room she found the boys glued to the TV. Glancing back at the kitchen, Lily began to plot, she wanted to be fucked, she wanted cock, she wanted Vernon's cock one way or another and she was going to have it buried deep inside her.

A few minutes later Petunia and Vernon came into the living room to talk about meaningless things. Vernon's eyes racked over her body often, lingering lustfully at her thighs and cleavage which made her moisten to her core. She couldn't wait to get home and masturbate about Vernon, or more pleasurly, jump him when Petunia and the boys were gone and ride him into the night.

An hour later the landline rang and Petunia went to answer. Coming back a moments later with a frown

"That was Pierces' mum, she rang asking for assistance getting her husband to hospital after he collapsed suddenly. I am going for emotional support. She asked if the boys could go round and stay with Pierce during this time and said she will provide lunch for them"

Lily and Vernon couldn't believe their luck and agreed. As they watched Petunia and the boys, Lily couldn't believe how wet and aroused she was at being completely alone with Vernon. She side glanced up at him, his eyes solely on her. Bending down she pulled her drenched panties from under her skirt, waving her pussy in his face. Kicking her panties off and began swaying her hips sensually as she headed up the stairs. Vernon hot on her tail eyes trained on her puckered pussy as it winked from under her skirt.

Atop the landing she removed her stocking and headed for the master bedroom. As she removed and discarded her top she glanced over her shoulder. Vernon was panting, his eyes were fully dilated and there was a bolder of a bulge in his trousers. Brushing her fingers up her back and unclipping her bra she dropped it beckoningly in the bedroom doorway. Vernon stumbled inside, slamming the door shut and locking it.

Lily stood before the bed, her chest bare and tits hard wearing only her black mini skirt. Staring lustfully with her head tilted and neck bare, she dropped and step out of skirt. Now naked she beckoned with him over.

"Fuck me" she demanded huskily.

Vernon lunged and made his move onto Lily. He graded her waist and hoisted her up, wrapping her legs around him. Massaging her thigh with one hand and finger fucking her with another as he attacked her neck, sucking and biting all over hungrily.

Lily moaned with earnest relief, as she'd road Vernon's fingers, his smooth massage and hot breath sending her into a quick long orgasm. After her orgasm she was shoved to the ground while Vernon unzipped his trousers and took out his cock, thrusting it in her face. Soon Lily found herself sucking the thick cock of her sister's husband. She licked the balls of Vernon's cocking making him moan and forcing her head to take the full length of his cock into her mouth. Lily started to vigorously throat fuck Vernon with expert skill and provision, as she had experience throat fucking James' even longer cock. Soon Vernon climaxed in Lily's mouth unable to hold any longer with the skill of her tongue. Lily drank every last drop of his come greedily.

Vernon pulled and shoved Lily onto the bed and hovered over her suck her breast and biting the bud whilst fucking and stretching her pussy. Lily bucked at his fingers with each forceful thrust, reaching her high orgasm and drenching his fingers in her slick come. Lily whined when he removed his fingers and watched as he cleaned each digit with his tongue.

Lowering himself he shoved her legs apart, gaining entrance for his head to nestle between her thighs to her aroused pussy. Lily shivered when Vernon's hot breath reached her cunt and licked her rose bud with his tongue once. He spread her pussy apart with his finger and sucked o her clit making Lily moan loudly and bucking her pussy into his face. Vernon began to suck her pussy earnestly licking her nectar flowing out her sex.

After minutes of sucking and prodding Lily's rosebud she reached her orgasm squirting cum after cum into Vernon's mouth who is drinking the delicious nectar greedily. After drinking and licking every drop of her pussy juice out of her pussy folds he loomed over Lily and proceeded to kiss her. Lily tasted herself whilst kissing Vernon. Both kissed lustfully with tongues battling for dominance. Vernon massaged her breasts whilst teasing her pussy with the tip of his cock.

Growling Lily lunched and shoved Vernon down on the bed and impaled herself onto his thick cock. Gasping at the thickness, Lily began to bounce rigorously on the first cock filling her in eight years. Vernon tried to remove his cock so that he can come but Lily clamped down harder and bit out "Cum inside my pussy Vernon!"

"But you will become pregnant" said Vernon continuing to fuck her holding back for a few moments.

"Don't worry… Fuck… Aaahhh… I am a witch… remember. Cum inside my… dirty pussy Vernon. Aaahhh… fill me up Aaahhh!" exclaimed Lily.

Switching position Vernon held one leg above his shoulder and began drilling Lily into the mattress mercilessly. Vernon couldn't hold it any longer and came hard inside Lily's tight pussy saying, "Here take this… my dirty whore… take it all…"

"Aaaaaahhhhhh… Yes Vernon... I am your whore… Cum inside my pussy!" said Lily while orgasming one of the best orgasms of her life. Both laid in the same position for a few moments taking deep breaths. Lily couldn't believe what she had done. She had fucked her sister's husband, in her sister's bed and it was thrilling. This has definitely become one of her favourite sex fantasies that she will relieve forever and wouldn't mind doing it again.

Lily finally broke the silence by saying "Wow. That was awesome".

"Yeah, it was. Ready for round two?" asked Vernon

Lily Evens Potter grinned at Vernon lustfully, turning over on her hands and knees with her pussy in his face. "Fuck me Vernon. I am your bitch".

And it was the start of a long affair of sex and pleasure...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lily/Arthur Part 1

Since her romp in the bed with Vernon four years ago, Lily had become more daring in fulfilling her fantasies. To this day she still slept with Vernon and her sister was still none the wiser. She felt no guilt in sleeping with her sister's husband. They have shagged in every sense and everywhere, but her favourite place to fuck Vernon would be on her sister's bed, squirting her nectar all over the sheets.

That evening, four years ago, was the start of her scarlet life. She began luring men to her side both marred and single to fuck her pussy. She loved being with married men most as she felt a thrill at being the 'other woman' and didn't see a problem with sleeping with them. She had needs and if they had needs she would gladly ride them.

It was currently the summer after her son's first year of Hogwarts. Lily was cleaning the house ready for her son's friend to come round for a sleep over. She had flood called the Weasley matriarch to discuss the time, date and who was dropping and picking Ron up. After discussing it was decided Arthur, Ron's father, would be dropping and picking him up.

Lily scrunched her nose up in disgust, she didn't know what Arthur saw in his wife. She wasn't anything to look at, whilst her husband was tall, broad and lean. Licking her lips she wondered if his cock would be tall as he. Knowing Molly from looking at her Lily knew that the pleasure between Molly and Arthur was non-existent after having so many kids. She though Molly was insane butchering her body in that way, while Lily wished she could have more children with James – two a girl and boy – she would never willingly have seven. And with James gone, Lily didn't want to settle down and have another man's child, she was content with what she had.

Thinking back, Lily has seen Arthur when visiting the ministry and could honestly she liked what she saw. He was tall, thin and handsome. He had a thick crop of carrot red hair. She had fantasised fucking Arthur and giving him what Molly couldn't, undefined pleasure and all round sex. Coming to a decision Lily decided, she and Arthur would have a 'sleep over' as well when e'd drop Ron off.

At seven o clock, the fireplace it and Ron stumbled out grinning widely at Harry. Arthur came through a moments later and smiled politely.

"Hello Lily, how are you this evening?" he asked.

"Fine, thank you. Dinners at the table boys why don't you go through to the living room and eat before it gets cold. You can play with your toys" said Lily.

"Oh! I am sorry Lily. Ron has already eaten, Molly made him dinner before we left" apologised Arthur.

Lily bristled, how dare that fat bitch dismiss her cooking. She had been cooking all day, and had told Molly repeatedly she would make Ron dinner. She liked the Weasley men but hated the woman. How Molly thought her fatty foods and massive portion sizes were good was beyond her. Ginny Weasley, was no better. Just by looking at her it was obvious she would turn out like her mum. Lily took it as an offense when Molly kept claiming Ginny looked like her and when stood beside Harry they appeared to be a mini James and Lily.

Lily would take great pleasure at seducing Arthur and distancing him away from Molly. There was no way she would ever allow Harry to marry that red shrews daughter. It is a good thing Harry confide to her he preferred blonds most and felt repulsed by redheads only because they make him think of her. Lily had no issues at that and was already planning on introducing him to her old friend, Selene Lovegoods daughter, Luna.

"Its fine Arthur, no harm done, would you like a quick cup of tea before you go?" she asked smiling.

"Just a quick cup. I told Molly I would be working late in the office while she was away for the weekend with the kids visiting her parents" replied Arthur.

Lily couldn't believe her luck, she had Arthur all to herself for the night and hopefully the weekend as well.

An hour and a half later Lily felt it was time to get into action.

"Arthur, before you go can you check on the boys for me" she asked.

"Of course". Watching Arthur leave the room to go upstairs Lily prepared herself. She knew the boys were asleep already as she had cast a sleep spell on them to activate at 8 and would come off at 9 the next day. She had used the spell often on Harry when Vernon came for one of his nightly visits.

Grabbing her wand she spelled her closed off and tied a small apron around her waist, that only covered her lower front a left her ass and breasts on display. Facing away from the door she waited as she heard him coming down. "They are fast asleep, Lil-" he stopped abruptly.

Lily found herself being shoved into the fridge door, the coldness stiffening her tits as Arthur sucked her neck and fingered her pussy. Lily gasped and moaned at the attention and thrust her hips back with each incoming thrusts. Suddenly he pulled away making Lily whine.

He pulled down his pants revealing his huge cock. Lily's eyes widened at the sight, it was longer, bigger and better than she had imagined. Quickly she got down on her knees and took the cock into her mouth. She sucked and stroked it like it was a popsicle. She heard him grunt then felt his hand on the back of her head as he pumped in and out of her mouth. Soon he came and Lily swallowed all of his load.

When she pulled away she saw he was still hard, which excited her even more.

"Get on the table" he ordered.

Lily scrambled back onto the table, throwing the apron off and spreading her legs wide to give him access. Without hesitation Arthur thrusts in making Lily scream since it had been a while since something so big had penetrated her. It was bigger than Vernon's but a little smaller than James' had been. But he left her no time to get accommodated and began thrusting in and out at a fast pace. Lily was left gasping, moaning and squealing as she was pounded.

Her legs wrapped around his waist to push hi further into her as she clawed the table trying to get a grip of the wooden surface. The table rocked back and forth from the force and she was slightly worried that the table would break, but that thought was pretty far back in her mind as pleasure crowded every corner. He also began playing with her breasts to excite her even more. He pulled, pinched, and sucked her nipples making her moan loudly. She saw stars as she came with a massive orgasm.

He kept pounding away never faltering and she felt another orgasm coming on. That came and went as did the next one and then the next one. Lily had no idea that anyone could come this many times, and she wasn't complaining one bit. She didn't have enough time to think how it was possible as another orgasm passed through her.

Soon Lily felt him spill his seed inside of her and she sighed. She could now rest. But Arthur had other plans as he flipped her over so her breasts were smashed against the wooden surface and began pounding her again.

"Oh, Merlin!" Lily screamed. "Harder Arthur... Aaahhh... Pound me harder! Aaaahhhh!"

Her breasts were against the wood making it rub together, which caused her to moan. She feared getting splinters in her breasts, but that was only a tiny thought immersed by all the pleasure she was feeling. She lost count of how many orgasms she had, but she knew she passed out a few times since she had to be awoken. Finally when he came for the last time he pulled out his now limp cock.

Lily sighed as her legs gave out. She closed her eyes blissfully then snapped them back open with a holing moan as her pussy vibrated uncontrollably.

"Muggle inventions are genius, that vibrator will keep you busy till I get back" Arthur smirked. "Don't you dare remove it until I return later for another round".

Lily moaned and rolled her head in acknowledgement. Slyly she peered up at Arthur from the floor.

"I'll be waiting in the bedroom, so hurry up" she ordered.

Hours later Lily laid wriggling on the bed. Her hands running up and down her bod, pulling, squeezing and pinching her breasts orgasm after orgasm racked her body, her inner thighs drenched with her cum. Moan and screaming Arthur's name with each new orgasm

Lost in pleasure she didn't hear he door open and shut until a tall figure shadowed her from the end of the bed. Looking up she saw Arthur with a tent in his trousers, tongue licking his lips and his predatory eyes staring squarely at her drench pussy.

"I am back" his voice was husky with want.

Smiling Lily rolled her head on her pillow and spread her legs out wide.

"Take me" she whispered

It was the start of many pleasurable sleepovers...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lily/Barty Crouch Junior Part 1

Lily was not happy, today was the world cup and she had no interest in going but had promised Harry she would. She silently cursed Sirius and Remus for cancelling at the last minute. The only good thing about the trip would be that Arthur was there, as soon as the match was over she'll as Bill, Charlie and Percy to watch the children while she and Arthur go stroll in the woods. Once they know they're completely alone, she'll have Arthur take her against an oak tree. Smiling blissfully, Lily called Harry down to floo over to the Weasley's to take a portkey to the stadium sight.

Walking into the Burrow, Lily cringed at the house. It was a mess, and Molly's dysfunctional children wasn't making it any better.

"Hello Lily, you're early. Hello Harry, oh you're skin and bones, come and eat something" Molly cried over her arguing children. Lunging to grab and shove him next to Ginny.

Growling Lily kept a firm hold onto Harry and moved him out of Molly's reach. "He's already eaten thank you".

"Nonsense, now come here Harry. Let's get you properly fed". Molly replied, dismissing Lily entirely.

Lily's blood boiled with rage. Her magic began to crackle in her skin as she slowly pulled her wand out. How dare she imply she doesn't feed her own son properly.

"Molly, that's enough! If Lily said Harry has eaten, then he has eaten. Stop forcing the boy, you are not his mother" Arthur snapped glaring down at his wife.

Lily smiled gratefully at Arthur whilst smiling smugly in her head. Her plan to wedge Arthur and Molly apart has gone better than she had planned. Since satisfying his pent up sexual frustration with Lily Arthur had become more confident and standing up to Molly. Not submitting to her demands anymore to get sex, when he had a real woman who would fuck no questions asked. Arthur glanced down and brushed his fingers lightly over Lily's ass while no one was looking. Yes, she'd definitely give Arthur a reward later.

Walking up the hill, Lily made sure she was in front of Arthur so that when she was walking over a branch or stone her wet panties would be exposed to him, showing him she was ready for a good time. Looking around Lily notice a man standing at the top waving at them.

"Arthur, over hear my friend"

"Amos, how are you? Did you find the portkey?" asked Arthur.

Amos Diggory was a prideful and boastful man. Lily had no interest his ego over himself and his family was a serious turn off. Mrs Diggory had nothing to worry about as there was absolutely no sex appeal.

"Alright everyone, grab a hold of the portkey and don't let go until I give the signal". Arthur ordered them together.

Lily slid herself closer to Arthur, thrusting her hip into his. As the portkey went off they went flying from their location, spinning in a tornado. Lily gasped as she felt Arthurs other hand needing her ass, sliding a finger under her panties and thrusting a finger into her pussy.

Using the roaring wind to cover her, Lily gasped and moan. Clinging to Arthur as they let go of the portkey. She moaned as each step they took in the air, Arthur thrust his finger in faster. As they touched the ground Arthur quickly removed his finger and gave her ass one last pinch before moving over to help the children stand up.

Lily took deep breaths her cheeks rosy as she watched Arthur move around, secretly licking his finger clean. The finger that was just inside her that just gave her a massive orgasm. She came again with a groan of realisation. She needed to be fucked, soon.

Lily sighed as she glanced longingly down at Arthur's crotch. Between him and Vernon, Arthur was thicker and could last a lot longer. Lily briefly wondered if it was due to the magic and had the curiosity to test it out, but first she needed to find another wizard.

Looking around the world cup stadium Lily notice a head of blond hair of Lucius Malfoy and her mind drift back to the summer before her son's second year of Hogwarts in Florish and Bots book shop. Of their heated make out and romp among the bookshelves. Coming out of her daze she heard husky breathing in her right ear. But no one was there.

Silently Lily cast a revealio charm and was surprised the supposed deceased Barty Crouch Junior staring at her lustfully with a tent in his trousers. She was about to shout for help when he realised she sawed him.

Quicker than a seeker he pulled her onto his lap casting a disillusion and silencing charm over them. His hands began roaming over her body, squeezing her breasts and rubbing the fabric of her panties over her cunt. Lily gasped and moaned at the attention the death eater was giving her.

"Scream all you want, no one can see or hear you. It's just you and me darling. Prepare yourself, you about to ride your own broom this match"

Lily wanting the friction to end and have his cock filling her tight cunt. Teasingly, Lily rubbed her ass down on his hips and over his rising cock. She hope he would understand and force himself inside her.

Barty felt as if a jolt of energy had coursed through him when she rubbed herself over his cock.

"A tease are we? Two can play that game darling". His tongue flicking out and slivering over her neck and collar bone. Sending goose bumps throughout her body. He moved his hands round and under her vest top caressing her stomach and rubbing her pelvis. Leaning back slightly he stretched her legs apart and rubbed his thumb over her clit, using her knickers as friction. Lily moaned and shivered, wishing he would stop teasing and do her already. Her head fell back onto his shoulder giving him more access to her neck.

"Like it?" he purred in her ear, rubbing his thumb faster as she moaned and gasped.

"Aaahhh... Oh yes... Aaahhh" she moaned rubbing and humping his crotch with a desperate want.

"Good" he said and moving his hand up exposing her stomach and ripping her bra off. Massaging her right hand with rough callous fingers.

"That feels so good" she moaned, rubbing harder against his crotch.

He supressed the urge to rip her breasts out and her knickers off and take her right now. She was becoming more willing with ever increased rub and he would reward that at full force. She wouldn't forget this match. He would take his time to increase her lust and pleasure before he got to the main part.

Spinning her around, Barty wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Pulling her top down, her breasts sprang out and jiggled in his face. He shoved her panties down and pressed three fingers inside without hesitation as he suckled, bite and licked her stiff pink nipples. Lily screamed and moaned holding his head into place and pumped her hips down to meet each of his thrusts.

"Oh Merlin... Aaahhh... Barty... Please... Aaahhh... Stop teasing and for Merlin's sake... Aaahhh... Fuck me already!" Lily screamed as orgasm after orgasm after orgasm crashed through her body.

Pulling back Lily whined and tried to force Barty's face back into her chest. Looking at her face, Barty noticed that Lily's hair was plastered to her face, her lips swollen and cheeks red. All in all she look completely owned. He snapped his head forward and shoved his tongue down her throat. It was a heated make out of tongue battling and hair pulling. Silently and windlessly, Barty set his throbbing cock free and jammed it hard and fast into her tight pussy.

Lily screamed in ecstasy as she bounce hungrily on his cock and held onto him harder and tighter.

And as the match came to a close with a shout, "Ireland wins!" Lily came hard as Barty thrusted up one last time. Spilling his warm seed deep into her womb. Breathing heard, Lily reluctantly removed Barty's cock from her pussy. Spelling herself clean and clothes straight, leaving her pussy full with Barty's dripping warm cum.

"That was the best match ever, wasn't it mum!" Harry shouted.

Glancing back to the hiding Barty next to her Lily had to agree. "Yes it was the best match ever.

"Are you ok, Lily? Your face is red" Arthur asked as Barty whispered in her ear. "We should do this again sometime". And Lily found herself answering...

..."Yes"...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lily/Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange Part 1

Lily knew it was increasingly risky being out at night in Hogsmade with the recent death eater break-out in Askaban. But she was desperate, after Barty Crouch Junior forced her against her will to have sex in a public place she has been fantasying non-stop of being ganged raped by death eaters.

Just thinking of being dragged by her hair down a dark alley, her clothes torn and ripped to shreds; and being pounded into the stone wall of the surround buildings had her pants already wet with her cum. Her pussy twitching and calling like a babe wanting a bottle to suck in.

She had sent an anonymous to the death eaters saying there was a naïve girl wondering the streets of Hogsmade alone and free for the taking. She hoped someone had answered and was waiting in the shadows. Lily was glad Harry wanted to spend the night at his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood's, home; it gave her the perfect opportunity to go and act out one of her sexual fantasies.

Suddenly a bottle smashed behind her and she was hit with a body bind. Lying down paralysed Lily's heart hammered in her chest as two masked death eaters surrounded her and spelled her to sleep.

Waking up, Lily found herself in a dark shabby room. There was a king size bed, sink and toilet in the room with a tiny window high up the far wall. A door in the far corner clicked and creaked open revealing the two masked death eaters. Lily was already dripping at the prospect of having these two men in her at the same time.

"Well it seems the little bitch is awake brother" cackled the first death eater.

"She is brother, let's see how much we can make her scream" replied the second death eater

Removing their masks Lily came face to face with Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. Both men were tall, broad and rugged. They mere presence sent shivers down Lily's spine and drenching her knickers.

"Listen here, Bitch. You want to leave here alive, you do exactly as we say. Understand?" Rodolphus barked.

Nodding, Lily waited for their demands hoping it was something naughty. There was a rustle of a bag as it was thrown to her feet.

"Here, change into this. You are going to be our personal maid for the night" Rabastan smirked. Licking his lips slightly as he leered at her body. Watching them leave the room for her to change, she found a French maids outfit inside. Grinning, Lily knew the night was about to get very kinky and wild.

Looking in the mirror, Lily jumped inwardly at how tight it hugged her chest and pushing her chest out. The skirt hardly covering her curvy ass and proudly showing off her black thong.

"Aaahhh" Lily screamed as Rodolphus came into view with a predatory grin. Rabastan came in after him with his own leering grin as he eyed her assets.

"Well, little bitch-"Rabastan purred in her ear and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back towards his chest. Rodolphus grabbing her hands and intertwining their fingers, pressing his body closer to hers. Lily gasped and groaned as she felt two hard lumps pressing against her lower back and stomach. Teasingly Lily rocked her hips and both brothers moaned quite loudly. Rodolphus smashed his lips over Lily's hungrily as Rabastan attacked the back of her neck.

"As your first orders from your masters, you have to pleasure us. Or you'll be punished-"Rodolphus growled lustfully against Lily's lips as Rabastan attacked a sweet spot on the back of her neck, causing her to moan softly.

Rabastan began backing her up and they ended up laying down on the bed so she was leaning against him while Rodolphus crawled over to her. Lily could feel Rabastan's member pressing harder against her lower back, causing him to moan lowly in her ear.

"Mmm... Can you feel me, bitch?" he whispered into her ear as he ground his hips into her back.

"This is what you do to me, you know-"he finished as he cupped her large C-cupped breasts roughly.

Lily was in heaven. She was trapped between two hard on brothers/ death eaters. She moaned and gasped at the attention given to her, thrusting her chest into Rabastan's rough hands. Rodolphus pulled her off Rabastan and onto his lap. His manhood pressed firmly into her womanhood through the layers of clothes as he began moving, causing them both to moan loudly. This continued before Rabastan pulled Lily back so she was sitting between them.

They sat on their knees, pulling their shirts over their heads and exposing their muscular toned bodies littered with scars. Lily's mouth watered and her panties soaked as her eyes wandered over their bodies as their trousers were thrown to the side, leaving them in their boxers. They leered mischievously and ripped the top of her costume off, exposing her breasts. Lily gasped and moaned as the cold air touch the breasts, her tits hardening. The brothers held her hands away as they played with her breasts, assaulting her with kisses.

"Don't even think of trying to stop us, bitch... Resistant is futile..." They purred in harmony as they pulled her hands down to their boxers and their members. Lily moaned at how hard, large and warm they felt through the fabric. Lily stroked them almost teasingly as their lips attached themselves to her nipples. Lily gasped and gently squeezed their cocks, causing them to moan as they sucked her breasts. The room was filled with their moans and pants, but they ended up both pulling away. Rodolphus left the bed and sat on a chair that was the facing the bed as Rabastan stripped Lily the rest of her clothes. He pulled off his boxers and sat her on his lap so she was facing Rodolphus.

Rabastan picked up Lily and lined his 'friend' up with her drench entrance. He slammed into her hard and didn't let her adjust. Lily screamed in both pain and pleasure as he lifted her by her thighs and brought her down to meet with his thrusts. As he picked up speed, he hit a special spot insider her causing her to moan loudly and placing her hands on his arms, taking further pleasure at the fact Rodolphus was watching her being fucked, her breasts bouncing up and down with each thrust.

"Ne, does it feel good there?" Rabastan moaned in her ear as he continued to hit the same spot repeatedly.

"Mn..! Aaahhh!" Lily could only reply with moans as he continued to pound into her harder. Lily screamed out a moan as her body rocked with an orgasm rush, after a few more thrusts Rabastan came as well with a hard grunt. He lifted Lily off and switched places with his brother. Rodolphus leaned over Lily as she looked at him through half-lidded eyes. He grabbed her legs and lifted them over her shoulders.

"I'll have you know, I am bigger than my brother. If you think that was good-"He pushed himself inside her in one fluid motion, a long sigh escaping her lips. "-then imagine how much better I'll be." He slammed into her repeatedly, immediately finding her spot and making her cry out in ecstasy. Lily was still sensitive from Rabastans' round, so her entire body quaked with the amount of pleasure coursing through her veins.

"Ahn! Rodolphus!" Lily screamed as she came, but it was obvious he was nowhere near done. He kissed her heavily, his tongue moulding with hers as he picked up the pace, the strength behind them enough to make her want to release again despite the fact she had already came twice in the last 10 minutes.

"Aaahhh... So, tight!" he purred between pants as he attacked her lips greedily. Grabbing her hips, Rodolphus pounded into her with all his might, their moans combining and bouncing off the walls. He let out one last moan as his member twitched and he released. Leaning back he pulled Lily up with him, his cock still firmly inside her pussy as he watched his brother come up behind her.

Lily gasped loudly as she felt Rabastan's cock thrusting into her ass. Lily screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure and brothers synchronised their animalistic pounding into her body. Sandwich between them she moaned as Rodolphus attack and bite her breasts and Rabastan did the same to the neck. Thrusting a few more times they all came together with a long moan, Lily being the loudest.

Sliding out Lily collapsed onto the bed, the brothers sitting next to her with smug satisfying smirks on their faces.

"Lucky for you, bitch. You get to leave here alive, but if we call you you'd better come to pleasure us or else" Rodolphus threatened as his brother laughed next to him. Pulling herself up, Lily crawled over between Rodolphus legs and grabbed his cock, licking it like a lollipop as she stared upwards, her ass facing Rabastan.

"How may I serve you masters" she purred wickedly...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Lily/Vernon Part 2

Two months after her first night with Vernon Lily was horny and needed a nice thick cock. She had fantasied of Vernon in promising positions and there was one she wanted to do more than anything. Fuck Vernon while Petunia was sleeping in the same room, in the same bed.

Grinning Lily ran to get ready and sending Harry over to Longbottom manor to spend the weekend with Neville while she had her night of fun. At midnight, Lily apperated and crept into her sister's home. She had James' clock over herself as she moved upstairs. Passing Dudley's room she noticed he was not there, meaning like Harry, he was at a friend's house.

Sneaking into the master bedroom, Lily found Vernon and Petunia in a compromising positon. Petunia was in the downward dog position being pounded into the pillow to contain her screams and moans. Vernon was behind her using his muscular arms to pull Petunia's hips back to meet each thrust.

Lily stood in the dark corner watching them. Her tits hardening, pussy throbbing and her knickers wet with her cum. Lowering her hand, Lily began playing with her pussy thrusting her fingers in in time with Vernon's thrust. For now she will allow Petunia to have Vernon's cock inside her, she'll have her turn in a moment.

As Vernon came with one last grunt, spraying his seed inside Petunia they climbed under the covers and went to sleep. As soon as Lily was sure it was safe, she removed her clock and moved over to her sister, spelling her to sleep until noon the next day.

Looking back to Vernon, Lily was pleased to see he was hard as a rock. Removing her clothes she crawled up Vernon's body and positioned his cock to her entrance as she lowered herself down, moaning as she went. She began rock and bouncing on his cock and waited for Vernon to wake up.

Vernon was in ecstasy. Dudley was over at a friends for the weekend, so he and Petunia were all alone to have some adult fun. But it wasn't Petunia he imagined fucking but Lily. As he moved faster he picture Lily, screaming at the top of her lungs for the world to hear. Clamping her tight hairless cunt around his throbbing cock, using her legs to pull him further inside her. Grunting he finally came in Petunia. As he began to drift off to sleep Vernon dreamed of his Lily riding him and milking him of every last drop of his seed.

Vernon awoke to find a naked Lily bouncing up and down on his cock. Her breasts bouncing with every movement she makes.

"Hello Vernon" Lily panted.

"Hello Lily" Vernon said.

He turned to find Petunia still asleep with a big smile on her face.

"I placed a sleeping charm on her. I wanted you alone for a while" Lily explained.

"Well you have me, are you enjoying yourself?" Vernon asked smirking. Thrusting his hips upwards.

Lily smiled as she grounded her pussy against Harry's pelvis.

"What do you think?" she asked seductively.

Vernon grinned and grabbed Lily's hips and helped her out. Lily moaned as she was being thrusted into.

"Oh Vernon" she groaned.

"Lily" Vernon moaned.

Vernon shot his seed into Lily.

"So what were you dreaming about?" Lily asked as she rested her head on Vernon's chest with Vernon's cock still in her.

"I'll tell you as I fuck you" Vernon said.

He then spun around with Lily changing from being on top to being on the bottom. He then began thrusting in and out of Lily hard and fast. This caused Lily to scream in pleasure. Thankfully the sleep charm Lily used was quite strong or else they have a wide awake women right about now.

"Oh Vernon!" she shouted.

Vernon kept thrusting as he told Lily about his dream he had. He told her about how she was working as his substitute sectary at work and having her blowing him under the table as he worked. Making out and having sex on his desk.

"Well, next time when you have to work late I'll make your dream come true" Lily moaned as another orgasmed rushed through her.

Vernon kept going as he grinned.

"I agree that means I can fuck you, whenever and wherever then" he said grunting.

Lily moaned as she agreed with Harry's plan. What was there to not like. She'd get to get fucked a lot. She didn't think Vernon would complain either since he'd get to fuck her good as well for as long as he wanted.

When Vernon finally came he rested his weight on his elbows so not to crush Lily with his weight.

"So, what else do fantasies us doing?" Lily asked.

"A lot really. Kinky and pleasurable" Vernon said.

"I'll bet" Lily said with a smirk.

"Here, read my mind and you'll find out yourself" Vernon said.

Lily did and stared into Vernon's eyes and saw everything he wanted to do to her what positions he wanted her in and so forth. She got wet watching herself screaming as Vernon had her as his 'personal' assistant, riding dressed in her old school uniform and wondered if she'd be the same way when they did it for real. When the fantasy ended Vernon kissed Lily lovingly.

"Well love?" he asked.

"I think we're going to have some interesting times ahead" Lily said.

Vernon grinned since he had to agree with her. Interesting times ahead indeed...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Lily/Lucius Part 1

Lily was out with the Weasley's shopping for the New Year. Lily faked a smile while talking with Molly, smirking smugly in her head that she was fucking her husband and, in his words, being the best fuck he ever had.

She lightly pulled Harry towards her when Ginny got to close and led him directly into the bookshop. As soon as they entered Molly, Hermione and Ginny began screaming like banshees for the fool standing by the till, Gildroy Lockheart. Lily didn't what was wrong with Molly, here she was practically throwing herself for that small, impotent phoney when she had a really thick fine specimen of a man right next to her that really knows how to pleasure a woman into a marathon of orgasms.

Looking up Lily glared when she saw Lockheart staring in her and her son's direction and pulled Harry into the aisles to grab his books. As soon as they collected them all they headed to the till to pay; glaring murderously at Lockheart when he took a step towards them. The pathetic man squealed and spun back round to face the crowd, ignoring Harry and Lily completely. For once he made the wise choice.

Turning back to the Weasley's, Lily found Arthur and Lucius shouting at one another. Not really interested to stop them, Lily stood with her son at the side waiting for the bickering to end, knowing full well Molly would yell at her for leaving them behind to continue shopping. As they finally came to an end Lily notice Lucius throw a small black book into Ginny's cauldron, swiftly she grabbed the book and placed it amongst Harry's knowing he wouldn't mess with it.

Furious, Lily wanted to know what Lucius was up to and if it was dangerous to her son she needed to know.

"Harry, why don't you go and get some ice cream and I will be with you shortly. I need a word with Malfoy" Lily ordered. Her voice firm. Harry nodded and quickly left not wanting his mother's bubbling anger directed at him.

"Lucius a word please" her voice dead serious as she lead the prideful man to the very back of the shop and away from prying eyes and listening ears.

Moving far into the back into the shop Lily pushed Lucius into one of the back shelves. Her eyes glaring up and her hand flexing his firm chest. Her tongue licked her hips unconsciously

"What are you doing Lucius, throwing a dark artefact into a minor's cauldron?" she demanded her voice shook as his hand deliberately ghost over her bare legs.

"It's none of your concern Evans" he whispered into her ear as his nose nuzzled into her shoulder, burying his face into her crimson hair as his fingers danced up and down her inner thigh making her squirm slightly.

"It is if it will endanger my son and I demand you stop whatever you are planning to do Lucius" she growled.

"You demand do you Evans? Then persuade me not to by letting me do as I please to you. I assure you, you'll enjoy it greatly and pleasurly". He purred seductively into her flesh. His lips imprinted onto her skin, leaving them there deliberately, burning into her soul with a fiery passion that moistened her rosebud lips.

"Fine" she grinned and lifted her skirt up higher for him. She may not like him but she wouldn't pass up a chance to be fucked by a fine specimen of a man.

Lily jumped and gasped as she felt fingers sliding over the crotch of her knickers, acting as an added friction to make her squirm, gasp and moan under his talented hand. He was the maestro, the piper calling her to him. She rolled her head back giving in to the delicious sensations afforded her by this silvered god next to her.

"Hmm, you are wet aren't you, I desire a taste," with that he pushed the fabric aside and slipped his fingers through her soaking folds.

"Sumptuously soaking," he purred in her ear. "I wonder how easy it is to slip... ah, yes!" his finger edged inside her and she moaned due to the delectable feeling he was enticing in her.

Silken lips dotted hot kisses along her throat and jawline, whilst he slipped another finger inside her causing her legs to spread wider, he licked up the column of her neck. Slowly, he was pumping her with his enthusiastic digits. Constantly he made sure he was caressing her flesh with his mouth, purring poetic compliments on her beauty between kisses. How her moans were stretching his pants! He adored her mewls.

"Heed the pipers call, Lily!" his hand seemed to going 80 miles per minute inside her. "That's it; gasp, moan, mewl for me my dear."

She did so, sweetly sing his song. Then, when she least expected it, his thumb began playing with her clit after he slipped a third finger in. Oh gods, she found it so hot to be in his arms. No preamble. Hardly any flirting and yet she loved it. Loved every minute of it.

"This is just a taste of the pleasure you will receive in a moment" he moaned as his head now low enough so he was eye to teat with her hard nipple.

"I can see how the thought arouses you so, Lily," his deep voice made her grip on his fingers tighten. He wrapped his tongue around her after nudging her vest top down to reveal pale creamy breast.

"Delicious," he licked his lips as he took the teat between his teeth and pulled before sucking in her entire breast in his mouth, hurriedly copying the move on her other breast.

"Now," he murmured. "Come all over my hand, sweet little siren," he pressed her clit hard forcing her to come violently over his hand. Her juices dribbling between her thighs, as well dripping down his sleeves.

Lily sighed as she turned to look at Lucius who was sucking his fingers inside his mouth so erotically she was almost coming again: "Well?" he asked an eyebrow arched so elegantly that she felt as if she had been chastised, though for what she could not imagine. Her gaze drifted down to his trousers.

"You must be in incredible pain..." that was all it took for Lucius to whisk her away in a spontaneous side along to his private room in the three broom sticks where a large green leather sofa awaited her.

She walked over to the couch and crawled on it before settling herself right. He whipped their clothes off in a matter of seconds with a spell and she was naked in front of him as he was for her. His erection practically growing before her eyes.

"Spread your legs, Lily. I am sure you are still wet enough. You are not to come until I say so, understood?"

"Yes, Lucius," she cooed.

Lily spread her legs as wide as she could allowing him to guide her. He stepped between them and without ceremony he thrust deep inside her not giving her time to get used to his size as he pumped in and out of her the way his fingers did in the book shop. Lily found it hard to keep from thrusting down on his sacs. He kept her down by an arm around her waist – making it known he was in control. His muscular frame allowed him to dominate her completely and she revelled in it. Her shouts could be heard over all of England if he cast a Sonorous which he was sorely tempted to do so.

Lucius could not believe he was rutting with Lily Potter Evans. Finally, he had taken the Gryffindor Princess. If he continued he most certainly could seduce her into waring his bed more often. All she had to do was heed the pipers call.

It seemed a moment later he threw his head back and howled as he came forcefully inside her – almost drowning her from the inside with his seed. He leaned down and thrust once more, making sure the angle aligned with her pulsing, swollen pink pearl of joy.

"Come," his voice was husky from the cry of ecstasy. "Now!" he thrust hard and deep. Lily did.

Breathing hard they stared at one another. Smirking Lily bared her neck to him.

"If you want this to continue Lucius, forget any plans that may harm and endanger my son. Do this and I am all yours" she purred thrusting her cunt into his sack.

"Deal" his voice still a husky tone.

Leaning down he began another round of thrusting hard into her tight pussy. Lily screamed with each precise thrust. To protect her son, Harry, Lily would sleep with Voldemort's whole inner circle...


	7. Chapter 7

Lily/ Gildroy Lockheart Part 1

Lily was not amused. She had received a letter from Professor Mcgonnical informing her that her son, Harry, had another detention with that incompetent Gildroy Lockheart.

It was the fifth one in a month! She knew it wasn't Harry's doing as he took after her in his academics. While he does enjoy a good prank like his dad and godfathers at least he knew when it was appropriate to do one.

Lily stormed through the halls of Hogwarts, the people diving to hide in their paintings as the raging redhead walked briskly past. Every time when she was about to have some fun we either Vernon, Arthur ad now Lucius; she gets one of those damn letters about that stupid man!

Marching up to the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom, Lily slammed the door open with a thunderous bang. Frightening the class of second years who were herding a bunch of blue pickets and help a classmate down from the ceiling. Flicking her wand she had the boy, Neville, down and all the pixies back in their cage.

"Where is Gildroy Lockheart!" she snapped at the cowering Gryffindor's and Slytherins, Harry, being the only calm one in the room.

They all pointed to the door at the back of the room. Scowling Lily stomped over to the door and shouted back at the students.

"Class dismissed!" the students never moved faster.

Gildroy Lockheart was currently have a narcissistic moment with himself when a fiery goddess crashed into his office. Her stared hypnotised at angry woman, her large jiggling bosom heaving with rage as she glared down at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are giving my son unnecessary detentions!?" she snapped hotly.

As she raged on, Lily never notice Lockheart's eyes dilating or breathing going shallow. Under his desk he pawed at his growing cock as his eyes carved ever curvy detail about the woman. His lips dried and his trousers tightened as she leaned forward, giving him full view of her large breasts.

"-and another thing, I-"she stopped mid rant as he eyes zoned in on his impressive bulge he was stroking unashamedly in front of her. Her pussy soaked instantly at the size of it.

Groaning she turned back to the door, locking it and casting powerful silencing charms. She turned back to Lockheart and gracefully walked around the desk towards him. She was only doing this because she was sexually frustrated since he was always the reason she was rudely interrupted. Oh who was she kidding ... she wanted a taste of that monster deep inside her pussy, painfully stretching her. Looking down at him she leaned forward.

Lockhart moaned as he leaned forward, kissing Lily on the lips, placing a hand beneath her long hair on the back of her neck, caressing her gently.

Lockhart thrusted forward slowly, grinding his erection against Lily's inner thigh.

Lily could feel her loins stirring as she brought her hips forward to meet his, "Yes, Lockhart… please!" Lily purred, allowing Lockhart to unbutton and unzip her tight dress.

The dress falls to the floor, leaving Lily bare before her son's charming Defence against the Dark Arts professor, who wastes no time in cupping Lily's firm, round breasts.

Without a word, Lockhart lowered himself to his knees, running his nose against Lily's soft, shaven slit; his tongue soon follows.

"Ungh…" Lily moaned, feeling Lockhart's warm, wet tongue slide up and down her labia, soon slipping inside, massaging her swelling clit.

Lily leaned back against the wall, her head tipped back as she enjoyed Lockhart's smooth, slow lapping. She moaned as the portraits around her watch with rapid attention, stroking their own throbbing cocks. Lockhart's cock twitched in his pants, indicating it was time to unzip.

Licking her a little faster, Lockhart freed his erection, gripping it firmly in his hands, stroking as he ran a free hand up and down Lily's plush, firm thighs.

"Professor… please," Lily moaned, "Please, fuck me… I can't take it, I need to!"

"I like a girl who knows what she wants!" Lockhart smiled, standing and pressing the tip of his cock against her slit. Lily surprised him by pushing forward, the tip pressing inward, passing her labia and pressing her clitoris.

Lily began rolling her hips, nearly throwing herself at Lockhart. He wasted no time in picking her up, pressing her against the wall and slipping his cock deeply inside her.

Lily's pussy was warm and wet, wrapped tightly around Lockhart's cock. Lily's soft moans sent goose bumps down the professor's spine as her hot breath surrounded his right ear.

Holding the back of Lockhart's head, Lily felt his cock push deeper and deeper inside her, only to be pulled out again, repeating the process.

Lockhart gave another hard thrust, enjoying every moan that Lily purred. The goose bumps traveling his spine had spread to his arms and legs as the warmth of Lily's juices ran down his entire shaft.

Lily felt the massive cock filling her. With every hard thrust, Lily felt more satisfied, more aroused, and much closer to falling apart in Lockhart's strong, rippling arms.

"Professor, Oh, God, Professor!" Lily moaned, "I'm going to cum, I'm going to cum soon… please don't stop!"

"I don't plan to, Mrs Potter," Lockhart winked as he pulled out of Lily's wet pussy, setting her down and turning her over, bending her over his a large desk.

Her breasts pressed against the rough wood of the crate as she felt her juices run down her leg. Soon her throbbing, aching pussy became filled again with Lockhart's legendary cock.

"Oh, yes! Mmgh!" Lily moaned, biting her bottom lip and moaning as Lockhart's balls slapped against her clit. Lockhart's breathing quickened with every thrust.

He pulled Lily's hips toward his, slamming himself deeper and deeper inside her, cramming the head of his cock against her cervix, teasing her G-Spot. Soon, he could feel Lily's walls throbbing harder, squeezing his thick, hard shaft.

"Mmgh! I'm going to cum! Professor!" Lily moaned, "Aagh… please! Yes, keep going!"

"I'm about to cum, Lily!" Lockhart said, thrusting harder and faster, "I should…"

"No! Leave it in!" Lily moaned, reaching down and rubbing her clit as Lockhart stuffed his length deep inside her, feeling his balls tighten.

"I'm cumming… I'm cumming, now!" Lockhart moaned, releasing his seed inside Lily, filling her womb with hot, sticky cum. It oozed out of her slowly, coating her finger that she kept swirling around her clit.

As Lockhart came inside, Lily sprayed her juices all over Lockhart's lap, their cum mixing and dripping to the cold floor.

That was fantastic... Lockheart may be an idiot, but he sure knew how to pleasure a woman. Lily wouldn't mind to come in again to 'complain' and maybe invite the man home over the holidays if it meant she could have another taste...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Lily and Vernon Part 3

It was late in the evening and Vernon was working overtime at the office. He grunted and groaned in ecstasy as he worked over the day's documents when suddenly he was interrupted.

"Dursley! Have you finished that report yet? It is vital we have it ready for our next board meeting tomorrow!"

Vernon looked up at his boss as he slowly breathed in and out before replying.

"Yes sir! I just adding the finishing touches, I'll personally place it on your desk once it's completed."

"Good, see that you do!" He boss yelled as he slammed the door shut behind him.

Vernon let out a sigh of relief before groaning in pleasure once again. Leaning back into his chair he stared down between his legs, where under his desk a vibrant red-headed secretary was giving him one hell of a blowjob.

Her mouth enticed him to the edge of the orgasm. Vernon's muscles tightened and he knew he did not have too much time left before the explosion occurred. He closed his eyes, placing his hands on the top of her head.

"Here it comes."

Lily sucked him even harder. The first blast of cum fired into her mouth. Dozens more followed and filled her mouth with nothing but the white stuff.

Vernon tugged on the scarlet locks as he shot his seed down the woman's throat. She sucked his cock and milked his balls all the way to a pleasurable end. Lily did not waste a single drop of him. Releasing his hold, he watched with lustful eyes as the woman drank every last drop of his cum before letting him go with a light puckering pop.

The moment she took a good enough look at him, she gasped. His cock throbbed for her still. It had been coated in her spit.

"You're still hard?" Lily asked. She weighed his balls in her hands. "There's still more.

"

"Yes, there's still more," Vernon said. "I guess you didn't get it all. There's still a good load in there."

Emerald eyes gazed up seductively as she cushioned his cock into a pair of large milky C-cupped breasts.

"You know Lily that was a close one, my boss almost caught us." Vernon whispered as he began to rock his hips, thrusting his cock between to soft molds, moaning as he went.

"Now now, Vernon, as soon as he left I wandlessly cast a locking, notice-me-not and silencing charm on the room so we won't be interrupted again." She panted as his movements began to quicken, showing he was about to release again.

"…And it means that we can be as loud as we want." She added cheekily, winking at him as she groomed her breasts clean, licking up each drop of his cum.

Smirking, Lily climbed up onto his lap and straddled his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed. Growing more passionate as their tongues fought for dominance.

Vernon's hands started to wander up her bare legs as they made out. Sliding her skirt up he was pleased to find she had come without any underwear and was already dripping wet with her sweet cum, just waiting to be sucked out of her.

Using three of his fingers, Vernon shoved them roughly insider of her, twisting and thrusting rapidly between her tight walls. Lily pulled back with a moaning gasp, arching her large breasts into Vernon's chest as her hips worked up and down, meeting each of his upcoming thrusts with precise precision.

Vernon leered smugly as he sucked at nipped at her milky skin, sucking her rosy buds like a hungry baby. Lily screamed as he sharply tugged at one of the bud's with his teeth, he red flaming her haloing around her.

Licking his lips, Vernon swept his desk clean, his documents flying and littering the floor around them as he laid Lily down on top. He spread her legs apart and dove his head inside. Lily shivered as his warm breath ghosted over her quivering pussy. She gasped out as he shoved his tongue inside her, his rough tongue licking her walls and sucking her dry.

Her hand searched blindly in the air before finding his head. Her fingers brushed and pulled his hair as her body shook with pleasure as her orgasm released. Bucking her hips, Lily pushed Vernon's head deeper into her cunt so he could properly milk her.

Pulling back Vernon leaned over her body to kiss her again, their tongues twisting around one another as he aligned his cock with her pussy. Lily shivered with anticipation as Vernon thrusted inside her.

"SO BIG!" Lily yelled.

Vernon pushed closer inside Lily. Her tight hole grabbed him and took him deeper into her tight ass. She grabbed onto the edge of the mats when he pushed into her.

He finally set up a step pace of hammering into her ass. Lily tensed further up against him every single time Vernon pushed deeper into her asshole.

"So good," Lily said. "Harder, please…..it feels really good."

Vernon gripped Lily by the waist and pushed deeper inside her. He pummeled her tightest and most taboo hold. He caressed every inch of her body, paying attention to all of the places which made her excited. He would have her underneath him, right where he wanted her.

Lily clenched her fists against the desk and waited for Vernon to bury himself into the depths of her tight, tight, ass. He did not disappointed and continued the heavy working out of her ass. She had been stretched to her limits and then some.

Vernon rolled his fingers down Lily's soft sweaty body. Every single spot he touched, it was the right spot given the gasp spread through her. He worked closer towards the navel. It was a very sensitive are which Vernon paid extra close attention towards. He kept brushing into her navel and send sparks.

"Keep with me," Vernon said.

Lily could hardly stand the pleasure. He shifted those hands between her thighs and rubbed her clit. The intense rubbing continued when Vernon pushed into her. Every time Vernon

drilled into her, Lily enjoyed him further into her depths.

"I'm going to try!" Lily yelled. "But, you're making it very hard…so much pleasure."

Vernon bit the back of her neck and that triggered a gasp from her. He massaged all her and returned to her clit. He pinched it in turn of ramming her ass. The juices spilling from between her thighs made it really good to be honest.

He rammed Lily hard and fast from behind. Kate took as much of his cock as she could inside her tight rectum. He bombarded her with a series rapid fire thrusts and ensured she was cumming and could keep cumming nice and hard.

Lily really didn't know what time of the day it was. Their little get together started before 5pm and the sun was mostly gone now. Vernon showed no signs of slowing down.

"We're almost done," Vernon said.

Lily reached the edge of her limits. She didn't know how much more she could take. All she knew was his cock was about ready to deposit its gift.

Vernon held on and pushed himself into overdriving. His hard thrusting increased. He took as much of her hole as he could. She encouraged him with moans. Her hair came out of the ponytail sometime during the fucking and he rammed her so hard which Vernon pushed into her asshole. Those thick balls were about ready to give their gift into her.

"So hard, so good," Lily said.

Lily dripped hot and fast. He made her cum so many times in the past hour or so, it was almost obscene. He raised his hand and Lily licked her juices from his hand. She got off on her own taste.

Vernon finally lost himself to her. He planted a heavy load into her tight back entrance. His thick juicy cum emptied into her warm bowels.

Lily squirted several more times at the sensations of the hot cum spilling into her ass. He finished riding her through his orgasm while fingering her all the way through hers.

The two of them separated. Panting from their activities Lily pushed her body up and gazed around the office when her eyes caught something in the top corner. It was a security camera.

Grinning Lily turned to Vernon and motioned towards the camera. "Shall we continue the show for them?"

She shakily got off the desk before walking closer to the camera, stripping her body bare so she stood naked. Vernon came up behind her and lifted one of her legs upward so he could slide his cock back inside her. Lily rapped her arms around him and began making out with him again as his free hand moved to her cilt, pinching and twisting it.

Vernon's hips slapped against Lily's as his trusts quickened, her breasts bouncing along. Vernon's hands tightened as he shot his final load deep into her womb. Lily pulled her head back and gazed lustfully into the camera as her orgasm exploded.

Pulling apart, Lily redressed herself, "If they ask tell them I am free anytime." She winked into the camera as she kissed Vernon, squeezing his balls, and left the office.

Sighing with the loss of his naughty slut Vernon returned to work. As he left the building, he was confronted by two security guards.

"Mr Dursley, we won't inform the boss or anyone else of your actions today, if, you introduce us to your red head friend."

Smirking Vernon turned towards them, "Sure, Lily is always open to new conquests…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Lily/ Antonin Dolohov: Part 1

Lily ran through the department of mysteries in a fearful haste. Harry had been plagued with visions from Voldemort and now he was walking right into a trap.

Running down the hall she could see her son's girlfriend, Luna, being cornered by a masked death eater. Whipping out her wand, Lily pointed it at them and screamed.

"Supidfy!"

She ran straight for Luna as the death eater was sent back into the walls.

"Are you alright, Luna, dear?" She asked worriedly, checking her over for any injuries.

"I'm fine Mrs Potter. But he will come back, you need to stop him. You need to make him consider changing sides like you've done with those other death eaters you are intimate with." Luna explained airily, her eyes staring outwards unblinkingly.

Lily gaped at the girl, wondering how she knew of her private life. No one knew, except her lovers.

"How did-?" Lily asked uncertainly.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure no one interrupts up, especially Harry." Luna smiled as she walked off to help Harry in the department of mysteries.

Lily watched her go in bewilderment as she turned back to the fallen death eater. Using her wand, she levitated the unconscious body and carried it down the halls and enter one of the offices, locking and silencing it.

Satisfied Lily moved over to the death eater and removed his masked. Lily gasped as she looked into the handsome face of Antonin Dolohov, with his dark hair and stormy blue eyes.

"Release me, Mudblood!" he spat in her face.

"Why, I don't think I will." She smiled. "I want to put on a little show for you." She winked, smirking at his blushing checks.

The lights went out a spotlight appeared over Lily. Her red dress changed into a tight nurses' outfit. Dolohov stared, transfixed at how the outfit hugged her curves tightly.

Lily reached out to a pole and music began to play. She began to circle the pole and slowly dance around it. Then she came a step forward and put her hands over her dress and ran it from top to bottom.

Lily slowly and very dramatically began to unbutton her nurse shirt. Although it looked like a button shirt, it had Velcro, so it began to tear apart as she kept pulling them. Dolohov could see her reveal her bra, navel and then slowly remove it and then swing it over her head and throw at him.

She then bent down and was allowing him to enjoy the view of her thong panties peeking through her miniskirt. She raced to the pole and started swinging like a gymnast allowing the centrifugal force to lift the mini skirt up. Dolohov was going delirious.

She now pulled her skirt and it ripped apart in 2 places. Her thong panties had a tiny triangle which barely covered her crotch and her ass looked as if she was wearing nothing.

She was bent down at the pole and started shaking her ass in a suggestive manner. Her firm ass was shaking like a jelly making Dolohov's cock really stand up.

Lily noticed his erection and walked towards him and bent over. Lily removed her bra and put over his head.

She held his head between her boobs and jiggled. Dolohov couldn't believe that golden girl Evans, who was the most sensible among her peers would actually do something like this. But he wasn't complaining.

Lily slowly slid down the thong panty and Dolohov could finally see what he was controlling his mind all this time. Her pink pussy lips and she seemed to have shaved it to perfection that it was shining.

The music now changed to a fast beating song and Lily started dancing suggestively by bending on her knees and shaking her ass. She lifted one of her legs and wrapped on the pole so that Dolohov could get a good view of her pussy and started circling it.

Her dance became wilder and she was sweating. The music suddenly stopped and the light dimmed. Walking towards Dolohov, Lily bent down, her breasts in his face and whispered hoarsely in his ear.

"Did you enjoy it? How about you give me a reward for my performance?"

Dolohov leapt forward and began furiously kissing her. He put his hands around her buttocks and lifted her up. Lily responded by locking her legs on his thighs and putting her arms over him.

He then pulled down his pants and boxers. He positioned his cock at the entrance of her vagina and then plunged it deep inside. He was in no time for foreplay.

Lily unlocked her lips and gave a huge shriek. She didn't exactly expect things to go this fast. Dolohov showed no tendency in warming up but started jackhammering her at full speed straight away.

Lily moaned loudly as her body began lubricating making pleasure from his thrusts.

Dolohov didn't show any mercy and was going as fast as he could. Lily was getting delirious in pleasure, but she didn't want to slow down.

Finally, Lily gave a loud shriek to announce her orgasm. Dolohov stopped to allow her time. Her legs had lifted up in air and her arms literally tried to crush Dolohov. Then her legs slowly came down until I tried to touch the ground.

Dolohov then almost threw her on the bed he transfigured from the desk that stood their previously. Within seconds, he came out of his shirt and pants.

Dolohov climbed over Lily and gave a passionate kiss. His hands were exploring her breasts and were cupping the size. He could see Lily getting excited when he was touching her breasts.

Dolohov broke the kiss and came down to her neck. He gave a kiss and Lily giggled. He came further down until his mouth was on her breasts. He was running his face all over it. Although Lily allowed many men to motorboat her breasts. This was the first time she was feeling so excited.

Dolohov took her pinkish brown nipples and bit it gently. Lily let out a Yelp when his teeth sunk on her nipples. With his other hand, he was pinching her other nipples. Lily loved this teasing.

Dolohov brought down his hand and widened her leg. He ran his fingers over her clit making her jump in ecstasy. He then inserted one finger inside her vagina. Lily's body responded by making her even more wet.

Dolohov slowly put 2 fingers and started playing inside her by inserting and withdrawing her. Lily couldn't control her moans. Dolohov increased the speed, with one hand striking inside her, one hand playing with her nipple and her nipple getting sucked by Dolohov. Lily was getting overloaded with sensory stimulation.

Lily had her second orgasm of the night. The dam in her vagina broke and stained Dolohov 's hand with her juices. Dolohov took his hand and licked it. He then gave Lily a kiss and Lily tasted her own love juice.

While kissing her, Dolohov positioned his penis and entered her slowly. Unlike last time, he was moving as slowly as possible with more focus given on kissing her. His body was trying to touch as much of her body as possible. His hands were running all over while his penis was slowly moving inside her.

Lily was loving this gentle approach where he was concentrating on her rather than 2 pieces of meat rubbing. Dolohov kept kissing her while slowly humping her as if there was no tomorrow and the time had come to still in their cabin.

After breaking that long kiss, Dolohov started kissing her cheeks, forehead, neck all the while he was doing his piston action. Lily was letting out slow moans.

After maybe few minutes or hours or even weeks, after 1000s of kisses, Lily finally had her orgasm. Even Arthur couldn't control, and he came to his orgasm. He was shooting ropes inside her. It took several minutes until he finally ejaculated all the cum inside her.

He once again gave a kiss to her and looked at her glowing face. Lily hugged him as if she never wanted to leave.

"Now, I am happy to do you another show." His eyes widened in lust. "But you need to do something for me."

"Anything." He answered. Lily smiled and kissed him again before moving her lips to his ear.

"Protect my son from Voldemort."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Lily/ Arthur: Part 2

"Oh…"

"Harry!... Aaahhh!"

"Yes… Yes!"

Lily laid naked on top of her bed, finger at her pussy and thrusting in and out as she listened to her son and his girlfriend have sex in the other room.

"Yes, Harry, more! Fill me with your monstrous cock!"

Lily moaned out as listened, wishing she could have a monsterous cock fill her up right about now. Blindly, she summoned her wand and sent a patronus out to one of her many lovers, and inviting them over.

Her door creaked open as a red head walk through.

"They are being loud." He commented as he locked and silenced the room behind him. His eyes watched hungrily as her fingers disappeared in and out of her wet pussy.

"Yes, they are, and its making me incredibly horney." Lily moaned. "Oh, Arthur I need you!" She cried desperately. opening her legs wide to reveal the soft pink folds of her sex.

'Mmmm, well, you certainly look good enough to eat,' Arthur told her as his finger trailed down her slit.

Lily shivered in anticipation, laying back as Arthur's tongue connected with her already engorged clit. She tasted wonderful and as he licked her Arthur knew that however many times he did this he would never get tired of the taste of her.

His arms wrapped around Lily's legs as he pulled her soft folds onto his tongue, her very clear cries of enjoyment making him even more determined. He didn't even stop when she came, flooding his mouth as he greedily lapped at her, convinced he was in heaven, his fingers now joining his tongue in giving her pleasure.

When he finally released her Arthur looked down at the beautiful woman, her eyes closed and her breathing shallow, her face and body flushed pink from the sex. He thought Lily looked even more attractive than he had ever seen her. His cock twitched, already recovered and wanting to be inside that exquisite tightness.

Lily opened her eyes and smiled at Arthur, her hand reaching out to caress his cock, guiding him towards her as if she had read his mind. For a few seconds he rubbed against her soft folds and then he thrust, pushing deep inside that delicious softness, moaning loudly with joy as her tight muscles enveloped him.

She cried out, too, a gentle sound of need that set his blood racing as he fucked her hard and deep, each slow stroke completely filling her with his cock before almost withdrawing completely.

Lily moved against him, staying with him stroke for stroke, her mewls of enjoyment matching each exquisite contraction of her muscles. She wrapped a leg around Arthur's back as if to pull him deeper. Every so often the mewls turned to a cry, her hands reaching to grab his head, pulling him down to kiss him.

Arthur almost exploded with pleasure at the feel of her gentle tongue in his mouth as he rode the horny woman, her desire evident in her cries. His hands were back on her breasts, squeezing them, feeling her stiff nipples pressing into his palms which somehow increased his desire.

Shifting position slightly, he pulled her legs over his shoulders, first one then the other, enjoying the deep moan that Lily gave as his cock sank even deeper inside her. Her breathing was fast and shallow now, her cries of desire almost constant with every thrust and he was sure she was close to orgasm again.

As was he, Arthur realised from the tell-tale twitching in his cock and the tugging in his balls. He sped up, a vision of him filling Lily with his seed sliding into his mind, and lust flared again, knowing he wanted this more than anything else in the world right now.

Then Lily came, her muscles contracting around his thick cock, squeezing hard and milking him as she screamed out, sounding almost in pain. He realised she was calling out his name and that finished him. He exploded deep inside her, pumping his seed into that exquisite tightness, then collapsed on top of her, not wanting to leave her body.

'Well, that was amazing,' Lily said sincerely as Arthur finally moved off her, pulling her into his arms. She was grinning wildly. 'Thank you, Arthur.' She gave him another deeply sensual kiss that made his stomach curl with delight.

His hand stroked her face as he looked at her tenderly. He was on a high after the magnificent sex and all he could think was of the other things he was going to do with Lily.

She slid her arms around him, holding him close, their bodies pressed together as she kissed him. He was enjoying listening to her slowing breathing as she came down. Her eyes sparkled and her skin was flushed and glistening from the sex. She looked gorgeous and Arthur couldn't keep his hands off her, his hands moving around her waist in return, fingers gently brushing the silky soft skin on her back.

She kissed him again and her hand reached to stroke his semi-erect cock. She gave a small moan of delight as she moved on his fingers that were still buried inside her core.

'So now you know why I do this,' she whispered in Arthur's ear, 'and why I want it kept a secret.'

Arthur nodded, moaning as Lily's head moved so she could suck his cock again, her tongue swirling around the sensitive flesh as she made it grow. He enjoyed the feeling as he stiffened, filling her beautiful mouth once more.

'Ready to go again, I see.' She winked at him as she released his erection. 'So what do you want to do now?'

Arthur's breathing quickened. Now was the moment when he could really live out his fantasies, could do all those things he had always wanted to do. But could he tell her, would she think him perverted? Lily rubbed against him again, seemingly seeing his indecision.

'Shall I tell you what I want?' she asked seductively, her mouth against his ear once more. Then her lips pressed against his.

Arthur gazed at her avidly, his eyes full of desire and nodded. At the moment, he would do absolutely anything she asked of him.

'I want you to fuck my arse,' she whispered, so gently he wasn't sure he heard her correctly.

His breath caught. She knew his desires and was giving voice to them.

'What was that?' he asked hopefully.

'You . . . putting that lovely big cock deep in my tight arse,' Lily clarified. She was stroking his cock again as she spoke so seductively. 'Do you want to do that?'

Arthur wasn't sure he could speak with the wave of pure lust that coursed through his body. Of course, he wanted to do that. It was the one thing he had always wanted to try but Molly had steadfastly refused to even consider as she thought it perverted and dirty, and now here Lily was making it sound like it was as natural as everything else they had done.

'I know you do,' she continued, her voice even more alluring now, 'and I really want you to do it.'

Her lips found his again, gentle as ever but he kissed her back passionately, wanting her to know just how much he wanted her, just how deep his desire for her ran.

'I want to spank you,' he managed, the other part of the fantasy breaking from him as he realised that he was going to get exactly what he wanted.

Lily smiled wickedly. 'You want to punish me, eh?'

Arthur nodded again. Oh, Merlin, please let her say yes, he thought desperately.

'Well . . . I have been rather a naughty girl,' she said breathily, biting on her finger in a manner that almost made Arthur groan with desire. 'So yes, Arthur, you should spank me . . . hard . . . and teach me a lesson.'

Arthur almost cried with joy.

Soon Lily was on her hands and knees, her seductive bottom wiggling. This time he did groan.

'What's the matter?' she asked worriedly, turning her head to look over her shoulder at him.

'You are very sexy, Lily,' Arthur admitted sincerely.

Lily smiled, looking pleased with the compliment. Then she gave a small moan of pleasure as Arthur's hand stroked her rounded cheeks.

'Are you sure about this?' he asked worriedly.

'I am,' Lily said brightly 'Are you? I've been a very naughty girl, Arthur. You really do need to punish me.'

Arthur raised his hand then released it, slapping her on her left cheek. It sounded harder than it actually was. He had really just tapped her. Lily had been expecting and hoping for something a little more intense.

'Perhaps I'm in the wrong position,' she suggested gently and moved to lie across Arthur's lap. He stifled a moan as her soft skin came into contact with his rock hard cock.

'Punish me properly,' she begged.

The hand rose and fell again, the resulting smack causing Lily to cry out. That was much better.

'Another twenty, I think,' Arthur said excitedly, already savouring the experience even more than he had expected, assisted by Lily's obvious enjoyment of the act.

Lily gave a small murmur of approval.

Again and again his hand connected with her bottom, the resultant hand prints causing her skin to smart and turn red. Arthur thought he had never seen anything as beautiful as Lily's bottom after being spanked twenty-two times, the red flush so livid against her creamy skin. A look at her face showed cheeks the same colour and a look of desire so deep it made him shudder.

'More,' she whispered as his hand brushed gently over her bottom, soothing the reddened skin.

'Can you stand another ten?' he asked his voice so full of longing he could hardly speak. Oh, gods, he hoped she could.

'Yes please,' Lily moaned loudly.

Arthur could feel his erection pressed into Lily's stomach, his arousal almost at fever pitch as he punished her further. Each slap he gave caused her to cry out, in pain he thought, but on checking she refused to stop, insisting she was enjoying it. From the feel of her sex, which his fingers kept straying to between spanks, she was obviously telling the truth; she was soaking and the look of joy on her face alone was enough to make him continue.

By the time he reached the last slap he wasn't entirely sure that Lily wasn't on the verge of cumming again. Her bottom was now bright red and looked amazing. She gasped as he ran his hand gently over the sore skin, his other hand sliding between her soft folds, fingers pressing into her wet core.

'Oh yes!' she cried, her body writhing against his fingers, causing friction against his cock.

He pulled his wet fingers from her and slid one into her anus. Lily moaned loudly with pleasure. Gods, she felt good. A moment later he added a second finger, pushing deep inside the tight channel and giving a low rumble of a moan himself.

'Lubrication charm or the Muggle way?' Lily gasped, already knowing the answer. Arthur could never resist anything Muggle.

'Muggle way?' he asked sounding interested.

Lily squirmed from his grasp and bent over the side of the bed to open a drawer in one of the bedside cabinets. She emerged a few seconds later with a large bottle.

'Lubrication,' she announced happily, and handing it to Arthur she pressed the plunger on the top and watched as a stream of thick clear gel hit her palm.

She smiled again and rubbed her hands together before gently stroking Arthur's cock, covering it with the cool slippery lube.

'Odourless, colourless, water-soluble and extremely slippery,' she said happily as she turned around, her bottom once more wiggling seductively at Arthur.

He now covered his fingers in the gel and slid into her tightness, feeling the lubrication ease the passage. He squirted some more to make sure she was ready and then pressed his excited cock against the tight entrance.

'Mmmm fuck me,' Lily begged, still seductively wiggling her bottom.

With a loud grunt of desire, Arthur pushed, feeling the tight channel opening up around him as he buried himself inside her. Lily gave a cry, too, so clearly of pleasure that Arthur thrust deeper, his hands grabbing her hips as he rode her hard. Beneath him, Lily's cries were constant, every thrust causing her to moan with desire, crying in pain only once as his eager fingers dug into the sore skin on her bottom.

Slowing, Arthur paused to savour the magnificent feeling that was his cock buried deep inside Lily's beautiful bottom before sliding slowly out, knowing she could feel every inch. Her cries were louder now, her breathing quickening as again he slid deep, still slowly, trying to prolong the enjoyment. But it was no good; her tightness wrapped around him and squeezed even as he opened her up and soon he was on the verge of cumming again.

He slammed into her, making her cry out as he pushed her down beneath him, riding her hard and fast, focussed only on the awesome feelings that were building inside him, threatening to erupt. Lily cried out again and his hand moved between her legs, brushing over her hard clit before he slid his fingers inside her, wanting her to climax with him. Her breathing turned into panting as he thrust into her, every movement causing them both to grunt with passion.

'Oh fuck, yes!' he screamed as Lily's tightness squeezed him, causing him to erupt, leaving a trail of fluid deep inside the tight channel. Still buried deep, Arthur's fingers didn't stop moving and seconds later she screamed, too, as her climax hit, causing her to buck wildly. Lily's contracting muscles caused her anus to contract too, squeezing Arthur again, causing him to cry out anew.

Finally, he withdrew from Lily and pulled her down into his arms, cradling her as his lips caressed her neck and face, cupping her breasts as his fingers played with her still-erect nipples. He whispered in her ear, thanking her again and again for what she had let him do.

'I take it you enjoyed that then?' she said when she could talk again.

She was smiling contentedly, still lying back in Arthur's arms, happily resting her head on his shoulder.

'Even more than I had always imagined,' Arthur admitted. He, too, sounded ecstatic.

'But did you?'

'You must know I did,' Lily said. 'You know how hard I came.'

'You're not too sore, are you?' he asked worriedly, hoping he hadn't spanked her too hard.

Lily laughed. 'Nope, it just tingles now; still red, though, I expect.'

She moved slightly to show Arthur her bottom. His hand stroked her cheeks gently.

'Mmmm and very beautiful it looks, too,' he told her, smiling again.

Lily twisted back into his arms.

'Thank you, Arthur.'

Now he laughed. 'I think it should be me thanking you, Lily,' he said honestly as he bent to kiss her. 'You've no idea how much I've always wanted to do that.'

Lily smiled. 'Oh, I think I got the idea. You were very enthusiastic.'

She kissed him again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Lily/ Lucius Part 2

It has been a month since Lily had that moment of passion with Lucius at the bookstore.

And now it was September and Harry would be off for his second year. Walking through 9 ¾ with Harry, Remus and Sirius, Lily's emerald eyes wander around the parting families before settling on the Malfoy's.

Her eyes locked onto Lucius and silently indicated to get on the train.

"Harry, sweetie. I am going to place your trunk on the train for you. I'll be the compartment in front of us." Harry nodded as he turned back to Sirius and Remus.

Smiling Lily got on the train and walk to the compartment to load her son's trunk on. Looking out the window, she lightly knocked to wave out, as her eyes drifted back over to the Malfoy's – Lucius was gone.

Wandlessly and wordlessly, Lily cast a silencing and notice-me-knot charm as she waited. Luckily she didn't have to wait long, as the door opens and closes behind her.

He leans down to nibble at the side of her neck. She shivers, because she didn't expect this. He whispers in her ear.

"You know the devil is a woman, don't you Lily?"

"What do you mean?" She gasps as he pulls her closer to him, at the angular outline of his body pressing through her thin summer robes.

"I mean," he kisses the top of her ear, "you're the type of girl who could kill men in a single glance." His cane falls to the floor with a clatter. "The devil is a woman." His thumb caresses her lips and she sucks at it eagerly. "With red hair and green eyes and skin as pale as the wing of a snowy owl." A hand rests on her hip as he continues. "The devil is a woman with a scar that dominates her face." He pulls at her robes and she wishes, momentarily, that she had worn a longer skirt underneath. "We could use your help, Lily."

"What," her voice catches in her throat, "what if I don't want to?"

"Well then . . ." Her robes fall to the ground, and his hand runs down the front of her shirt and skirt, glancing off her breasts and landing somewhere below her stomach. "It is likely that we will kill you."

She finds herself lifting her skirt and his hand pushes between her legs, finds herself lifting her head to meet his lips. He isn't soft or gentle. She moves and he slips his fingers into her suddenly.

"You're not as innocent as everyone thinks you are." His voice is cold and cruel as his fingers move quickly. She draws a sharp breath. She is surprised at how easy it all is.

He sharply spins her around, bushing her face and bare chest into the window as his fingers move deeper inside her tight cavern.

"I bet you want me, inside you, don't you?" Lucius asked. "You want me to make you my bitch."

"You've already made me your bitch, Luc," Lily moaned, feeling Lucius's able lips work over her neck and thick head brush against her opening and without taking much more than one second to aim thrusts roughly into her dry pussy.

Lily cries out from the roughness, and he struggles against the friction to get himself in.

"Oh! Oh Merlin," she says, her cries becoming coherent. "So big…"

"So tight," he responds, taking himself out of her and thrusting in again. Already he can feel her walls lubricating up with new arousal.

"Already wet for me again, hey?" he asks, then for extra measure, adds "Slut."

She nods, her eyes still closed. She's pushing against him, clearly trying to get him in as far as he can possibly go without splitting her in half.

"That's what I like to see," he says. He continues to thrust, harder and harder, letting his hips bump against hers as hard as possible. He still fondles her clit with his rough finger, and as her movements start turning more frantic, he leans down, and bites her neck.

Fast and faster his hips slaps into hers as he thrusts deeper inside. Her breasts slaps on the cool glassing, hardening her nipples. Lucius moves his hand up from her hip and starts to fondle with her chest.

Massaging, squeezing and pinching at the pink buds, as he works into her, owning her.

Lily eyes opens as she stares out at the unexpected people walking past the window. Her son and the rest of the Malfoy family not standing too far away.

"Aaahhh..yes…yes… Lucius!" She moaned as she pushed back into each of his incoming thrusts.

The pleasure she felt rewarded Lucius with a steady heat pumping through his loins. Lucius balanced on her and rocked inside her.

"I've…..ooooh…"

She came, boy did she ever cum. Lucius smirked when picking up the pace, riding her orgasm for everything she was worthy. He drilled her pussy without any mercy.

"This is what you want, isn't it?" Lucius asked. "This is what you need?"

Lily nodded in response. His cock pushed deeper inside of her. It lengthened and pressed into the inside of her womb. Perhaps it had been her own lust added imagination, but Lily could have sworn his cock extended, getting longer the more he pushed inside of her. Her breathing intensified the further Lucius pushed deeper inside her.

Lucius rode out the next orgasm and just hammered her harder in response. He enjoyed the feel of her pussy wrapped around his cock when injecting her juices around him. Lucius wanted to feel the warm feeling, the warm sensation once again. His fingers caressed the underside of her breasts and started to rub against her nipples.

"I can't pull out," Lucius said. "I guess I'm going to finish."

"Oooh, you're going to cum inside me?" Lily asked. "You naughty man, first you sneak in my son's compartment, when you're not supposed to, and then you seduce me with your slick words and your big cock, and then you fuck….my brains out."

Lily barely belted out those last few words on the account of Lucius plunging his thick rod deeper inside of her. Those hard balls slapped against her thighs; several smacking sounds followed Lucius' actions. He rode her to a spectacular conclusion.

"I'm almost there, don't worry, you're going to get everything which is coming for you," Lucius said. "You corrupted me, I'm just an innocent gentleman."

"Right," Lily managed. "You're really innocent."

The sarcasm had been lost by the fact Lucius plunged into her and struck a pleasure chord. Lily's wet walls collapsed down onto him. Her body racked up and down in a constant state of orgasm. This did not help by the fact Lucius squeezed her delightful breasts against the window.

Lucius' balls tightened. He couldn't hold back much longer, not that he wanted to. He slammed into the wet and hot hole. The cum churned up and the load finally had been lost.

Their orgasms met mutually in the middle. Lucius held onto Lily's soft tits, to keep prodding her insides with his huge, thick penis. The heavy dosage of cum fire inside of her.

Lily's entire body swelled up to accommodate the huge load of cum. Lucius pushed her against the compartment window, slamming against her. Their hips worked against her from behind. Lucius' hands ran all the way underneath her body.

He covers her mouth as she screams, holding her as she shudders, then allowing her to fall to the floor He tosses her robes at her and steps away her body, wiping his long fingers on a silver handkerchief as he leaves the compartment.

Lily peels her body of the window and quickly pulled her clothes back on. Casting a cleaning spell and tacking of the charms as she went.

Walking off the train, she headed back over to her family to say goodbye.

"Lily, you ok? You took a long time." Sirius asked as she walked up to them.

"Oh, sorry Sirius. I got lost in memories from when we were students".

"That's ok." Remus smiled and looked towards Harry. "You best get on the train Harry, its about to leave."

"Ok. Bye mum, Sirius, Remus." Harry hugged and waved as he ran onto the train. The doors shutting behind him as it began to slowly pull away from the station.

Lily, Sirius and Remus huddle together and wave goodbye.

"There he goes again." Sirius sighted wistfully.

"Don't worry Sirius, we'll see him again sooner than you think." Remus said reassuringly.

Lily glanced over to Lucius. "I agree, we'll see him soon enough…"


	12. Authors Note

Hey Guys,

Thank you so much for all the positive feedback and suggestions. I am writing this message to inform you that if you want to see anymore of my previous pairings just let me know and if you have any suggestions of what there next fantasy should be.

Also I have a poll of suggestive pairings:

Lily/ Bill Weasley

Lily/ Arthur and Bill Weasley

Lily/ Kingsley Shacklebolt

Lily/ Barty Crouch Sr

Lily/ Percy Weasley

Lily/ Fred and George Weasley

Lily/ Dan Granger (Hermione's dad)

Vote who you want to see and in what setting!

Vote will end 31/05/2019 at 12pm.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Lily/ Fred and George Weasley

Lily moved through the shelves of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, looking at all the different products the Weasley twins had created and she had to admit they were very cleaver and well thought out.

Looking over her shoulder she smiled fondly at her son who was busy with Sirius and Remus at browsing through the different variation of dung bombs. She couldn't be prouder of him, instead of keeping that money from the Tri-wizard tournament he gave it to his two best friends so they could start their dream.

Her eyes moved over to the other Weasleys and she frowned at what she saw. Molly was berating Fred and George; Ginny was collecting an alarming amount of her brothers love potion product. If she thinks that those joke potions will work on Harry, she is more stupid than Lily realised. Ron was complaining next to his mother, that he should be allow stuff for free rather than having to pay for it.

Feeling sorry for the twins Lily decided to intervene and save them from their banshee of a mother.

"Excuse me Molly, could I talk to the twins for a moment in private?"

Molly turned to Lily with a scowl on her face. "And why do you need to speak to my boys in private? If you have something to say to them, you can say it in front of me as well!"

"I should think not. This is a private business matter, and you do not own their business." Lily snapped at the woman before turning to the Twins. "Do you have an office we could talk in private in?"

Fred and George nodded and led her to the back. One twin moving over to their friend Lee and leaving him in charge while they were gone. Moving through the back, the twins led Lily through a back door that led to the upstairs living area of the shop.

"What did you need to discuss with us Mrs Potter?" George asked as Fred closed the door behind him.

"Please boys call me Lily, its only logical cause I am sure that after today we'll be very acquainted with each other." Lily smiled, her eyes trailing down to their groins where her prize awaits.

George and Fred noticed where her eyes were drawn to and shared a mischievous smirk.

"What would you like to discuss with us, Lily?" Fred smirked as he moved to walk around her, his brother George doing the same on the other side.

"I have learnt that Harry help set up this shop with a little investment, and I would like to make my own." She said coyly, shivering as a pair of hands ghost over her bum and giving it a light squeeze.

"What type of investment?" they said at the same time.

Lily smirked and pulled at her robes. Fred and George's eyes widened as they realised, she was not wearing any undergarments. Their trousers becoming tighter.

Fred leaned forward to kiss her. Tangling her hand in Fred's red hair, she pulled him down for a kiss which he eagerly returned.

George waited patiently for only a handful of seconds before he reached for her bare chest.

"Would it be possible to have this meeting more than today?" George reached out and tweaked a nipple.

Lily moaned. "At the moment, I don't care about after today, right now I want the both of you naked. Divesto." She flicked her wrist, wandlessly removing both their clothes.

Placing a hand on each of their chests, she ran them over the warm skin to learn both of their bodies. "So much better than I imagined." She bit her lip.

George stepped behind her. "I'm glad we're better than you imagined," he chuckled against the soft skin of her neck.

"Me too," Lily sighed, leaning into George's warmth. A moan slipped from between her kiss-swollen lips as she felt Fred press open-mouthed kisses against her collarbone before dropping to his knees to continue down her torso.

He stopped to pay special attention to her breasts as George slid one hand down to tease her clit before he pressed a finger inside her.

"She's absolutely soaking already, Forge," George groaned against her skin.

Lily gasped when Fred bit lightly on her left nipple, and George added a second finger. Not one to waste the opportunity she presented him; George slipped two fingers from his free hand into her mouth.

"Suck," he told her.

She chuckled before she closed her lips and circled her tongue around his long digits.

"Yes," George hissed.

As George slid his hand from between her legs, Fred dropped the rest of the way to his knees and took over where his brother left off. George pulled his fingers from between Lily's lips with a pop before moving both hands to torture her breasts slowly.

After that, Lily was lost to the pleasure the two wizards were coaxing from her body. Losing herself in the feelings they were creating within her, she was surprised when her first orgasm of the day roared through her.

Once Lily regained her bearings, she found herself sandwiched between Fred and George on one of their beds. She didn't remember moving from the living room.

"Welcome to our domain," Fred said with a grin.

Lily chuckled. "Fuck."

"We're getting there," George told her. "No need to be hasty."

She turned to the brother on her right. "Well, if that's how you feel about it," she moved to push Fred on his back and then straddle his waist, "then maybe Fred and I will have some fun together."

"Oh no you don't," George said as he pulled her towards him.

"That's what I thought." Lily snickered as she straddled his waist, her core pressing against George's cock. Looking towards Fred, she held out her hand. "Come here."

Moving onto his knees, Fred crawled over to Lily, his long cock hanging heavy between his legs. When he was close enough, he raised up and kissed her. "Where do you want me, love?" Fred whispered against her lips.

"Behind me," she replied before kissing him again.

Pulling back, Fred looked her in the eye. "You're sure?"

Lily nodded. "I'm sure." She winked at him. "It may have been a while, but I'm not new to anal."

"Good," Fred replied as George grabbed his wand and muttered a series of spells including a lubrication charm.

She turned to face the wizard below her, and when she leaned down to kiss him, Fred took the opportunity to watch his brother and their lover together. As he did, he skilfully prepared her for him, pausing long enough for George to enter her. They began to move together, and Fred timed his movements in her arse with George's thrusts in and out of her pussy.

Once she was ready, he slid his fingers from her and leaned over her to press his lips against her spine between her shoulder blades.

"Ready, love?"

Lily moaned. "Yes."

George stopped long enough for Fred to enter her, and continued to wait, so she had a chance to adjust.

"You okay?" George asked as he looked up at her.

"Yes," she said.

As the brothers moved, George continued to watch her and knew the moment her world turned to nothing but bliss. Her eyes were still closed, but her face went slack, her head tilted back ever so slightly, and a moan that he was sure started in her toes spilt out from between her parted lips.

Lily's nails dug into George's chest as their cocks sliding in and out of her continued to send her higher and higher.

Reaching out, George pinched her clit between his thumb and forefinger. Her eyes popped open, and Lily whined before she started moving between them.

"Fuck, love," Fred ground out when she squeezed her inner muscles around their cocks.

"That's exactly what we're doing," she panted.

George chuckled. "Completely blissed out and still she's a cheeky bitch."

Hermione twisted one of his nipples in response.

He moved his thumb over her clit, applying more and more pressure as he felt her inner muscles tightening around them. George continued to rub his thumb over her clit as Fred reached around and began playing with her breasts.

Her head tilted back further to rest against Fred's chest. "Almost there," she whispered.

The two wizards made it their mission to send her flying over the edge before them one more time before collapsing in a heap on the bed.

Lily was still laying partially on top of George, but Fred had made it far enough to land on the bed next to Hermione.

"Okay," Lily said once she regained her ability to speak properly. "I may have to take the two of you up on your offer for more."

George laughed.

"That's just what we wanted to hear, love," Fred said as he rolled her onto her back to lay comfortably between them.

Rolling to face her, George pressed a kiss against her cheek. "There's our brilliant witch."

"I guess I just needed a little persuading," she told them through a yawn.

"And we're very good at persuading."

Lily smirked. "That you are."

Moving off the bed Lily spelled her clothes back on, the twins doing the same and headed back down to the shop.

"Where have you been?" Molly screeched as they walked over to her.

"I told you I need to discuss business with them. Harry is one of their investors. I wanted to make sure the partnership will be beneficial."

Molly huffed and led her two youngest away, with the twins following close behind. Lily watched as Harry came over to her with a curious gaze.

"Well mum what do you think? Did I make a good partnership with the twins?" he asked excitedly.

Lily's eyes gazed over to the twins, a smirk on both their faces.

"Yes, I believe you did" she smirked, thinking about their next 'business' meeting.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Lily/ Arthur and Bill Weasley

"Oh shit, oh fuck!" Lily cried as she was down on all fours on the bed, naked as she was being pounded from behind by Arthur Weasley.

As soon as the order meeting ended, Molly announced that she would be home late as she had to do some last-minute shopping and visit an old friend. Lily and Arthur silently gazed at one another; Lily got up to leave first with Arthur following not two minutes later after pecking his wife goodbye on the check. Grimacing at being in proximity of the overly large banshee.

The two apparated away, heading for the borrow, and as soon as they were inside the master bedroom, Arthur wasted no time by kissing Lily.

"Here Arthur, let me help you rid the taste of that vile woman." Lily purred as pushed her tongue inside his mouth, French kissing him senseless.

The bed creaked and banged against the wall as Arthur pounded hard into Lily's tight pussy.

"Ahh… Yes! Ahh… Arthur… harder!" Lily cried out as Arthur dominated her body, releasing orgasm after orgasm.

The two were the only ones in the house. Molly was out shopping. Ginny was out with her latest boyfriend, hoping to make Harry jealous and fall for her. Harry was currently at his girlfriends, Luna, having their own 'wild' night. Fred and George were at their shop, with their brothers Charlie and Ron. Percy was working late at the ministry and Bill had a meeting with the bank's director. If anyone were to come home, he or she would be able to hear the creaking, banging and Lily's pleasurable shrieks.

Arthur held onto Lily's hips tightly as he knew for sure that they would be bruised later. It was the slapping of skin against skin, that neither of the two heard someone flooing inside the house.

"Yes Arthur! I want your big, fucking cock!" Lily exclaims as she pushed back into him.

Arthur moans. "Beg," he said licking his lips.

"Please fuck me! Fill me with your cum!" Lily begged.

Arthur grunted as soon as Lily started to beg crudely. The two were so into the sex that neither heard as the bedroom door opened or the husky pants of the person who watch them in the act.

"Arthur! Please, harder! Faster!" Lily begged again.

Arthur obeyed her command as he increased his pounding. Sweat began going down Arthur's face, not minding it one bit. Pretty soon the two were shouting out, Arthur spilling his seed inside Lily.

"Oh fuck," Arthur mutters as Lily moaned in satisfaction. Smirking that she had fucked the banshee's husband in her own bed. Arthur lent forward, kissing her sweaty back, only to freeze to the sound of gasp mixed with a light moan, that didn't come from him or Lily. Lily was still slumped down on the bed as Arthur held her with his cock still inside her ass.

Arthur turns to the door, only to pale slightly at his eldest son watching them.

"Bill! When did you get home?" Arthur asked hesitantly as Lily turned slightly to look at him.

Bill shifted from side to side uncomfortable. Swallowing a large lump as he watches Lily's luminous eyes rake over his body.

"Dad!" he squeaked. "What are you doing? You're cheating on mum!" he shouted in shock, since he was little, he always thought of his dad as loyal husband but now was not so sure.

Arthur rolled his eyes and stared impassively at his son. "Your mother and I haven't been together in years. Before Ginny was born was the last time we were ever intimate. And over the years we've drifted apart. She doesn't love, never has." He said sadly. Lily looked to her lover sadly, Arthur may no longer love his wife, but he loved her more than anything before.

"Do you know what your mother told me after we learnt we were going to have Ginny?" Bill shook his head no. "That the only reason she married me was she fought my family had a secret fortune and when she realised it to be false she couldn't leave. Every since then she made it her mission to have a daughter, so she could use her to gain access to riches. It is why she is trying to get Harry and Ginny together."

Lily scowled, there was no way that harlot was going to be with her son if she had anything to say about it.

"What about mum? Does she know about this?"

"No, and she is never to find out Bill." Lily answered, speaking for the first time.

"But- "Bill shifter back, turning his body to the side a bit, hoping to hide his 'friend'.

Lily's eyes darted downwards, a smirk on her lips. She liked what she saw.

"How about I persuade you to be quiet?" She purred. Bill shivered as his pants became tighter as he watched the naked woman on his parents' bed.

Lily shifted and looked into Arthur's eyes, sending him a silent message. Arthur nodded as he pulled out and off of Lily. Lily whimpered at the loss of his cock.

"Go for it, son" he encouraged with a grin as he moved around to stand in front of Lily.

Lily licked her lips as she watched Arthur stroke his cock for a bit. Lily slowly got on all fours again and opened her mouth for Arthur to thrust his cock inside. She heard Arthur moan as she licked the mushroom head before taking it whole.

He shouted out as he put his hand on top of Lily's head. Lily was so busy sucking on Arthur that she had forgotten about Bill. Bill watched transfixed as the erotic red head went down on his father. Her pussy waving suggestively in his face.

He bit down hard on his lip as he decided on what to do. Should he tell his mother or fuck this naked woman shitless? Lily moaned as she felt Bill entered her for the first time.

"She's so fucking tight, dad" Bill groaned as Arthur just moans.

Bill held onto Lily's hips as she sucked on his father's cock. He was fully inside of her as Bill could hear moaning coming from Lily.

He began thrusting in and out of Lily who took Arthur's cock deeper and started sucking more faster. Pretty soon, the whole bed was creaking and shaking with Bill's pounding.

Bill moved his hands from Lily's hips and onto her large breasts. Lily moans as Bill left his hands there as he kneaded, her large C-cupped tits.

It was Arthur who came first as Lily drank all of his cum. Arthur panted slightly but before he took out his cock, he leans towards Bill as Bill met with him halfway and the two kissed.

It was so erotic that Lily wanted to see the two of them kissing but she couldn't. She felt Bill squeezing her tits as he kisses Arthur.

Lily almost came right there but Arthur suddenly stopped the kiss and he took out his cock from Lily's mouth. Bill resumed his pounding as Lily started to shout out.

"Oh fuck! Harder Bill, faster!" She begs.

Arthur slumped down on the bed and he was about to reach forward and pet Lily on the head when he heard the door opening.

"Arthur, dearest!" The voice belonging to none other than Molly Weasley came out.

"Fuck!" Arthur swore as he quickly found his wand on the bed. Bill didn't stopped pounding as he watches his father do a silencing charm and then doing a spell on himself for his clothes to appear.

Lily was too lost in pleasure as she couldn't stop to look at Arthur. "Yes, yes, yes….!" She chanted.

"Finish her quickly, I'll distract Molly," Arthur said to Bill who nodded. Arthur watches Bill pounding into Lily for a moment before he left to go see Molly.

"Be as loud as you want, Lily. No one can you hear now," Bill said as Lily moans.

Bill thrusted faster and faster into her tight pussy, grunting as she squeezed his cock tighter.

In the mist of their pleasure Arthur was blocking his wife from moving further into the house.

"Molly dear, I just realised I left some documents at Sirius' could you go pick it up for me, please?"

Molly frowned at her husband. "And why can't you collect them yourself?"

"Someone from the office is dropping by and wants to talk to me about work, so I need to stay here. Can you do it please? Those documents are important to the order, to Dumbledore."

Molly perked up and smiled happily. "Ok Arthur, I'll be back soon."

And with that Molly was gone again. Arthur frowned; his shoulders slumped. Where had they gone wrong? Wasn't there ever any love between them? Shrugging, Arthur turned and headed back to the bedroom.

As he entered the room Arthur noted that their position had changed. Bill was lying on the bed as Lily was riding on his cock facing the door.

"Ahh… Ahh… Yes!" Lily moaned. Arthur spelled his clothes off again as he climbed back on the bed. Kissing Lily on the lips and swallowing her moans. His hands travelling up her body to cup, kneed and squeeze her tits. Sending Lily right over the edge.

"Aaahhh!" Lily screamed as her orgasm exploded from her body, coating hers and Bills thighs in her cum. Bill grunted as his cock was squeezed by Lily's tight pussy and released his own cum into her womb.

Arthur moved to help Lily off his son and sat her on the edge of the bed. Lily sighed and wrapped her arms around Arthur's neck.

"I had fun. We'll have to meet up again soon." Arthur nodded in agreement as she cleaned himself and the bedsheets with a flick of his wand.

Lily pulled her mini skirt on, her blouse still undone as she looked towards Bill. His eyes were still wide with lust as he watched her every move.

"I have to say the saying 'like father, like son' is very accurate. Especially in your case, Bill."

Bill swallowed thickly and gave her a leering smirk. "I think I need some more persuasion if you want me to stay silent."

Lily smirked as she leaned over kissing Bill, his hands moving to pinch her tits. Chuckling she swat his hand away and finished getting dress.

"Sure thing Bill, I'll be waiting." She winked at them as she left the house, apperating away with a smug smile on her face, thinking how that banshee woman would feel if she knew Lily was fucking her husband as well as her sons…


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Lily/ Bill Weasley Part 1

It was the eve of Bill and Fleur's wedding; the boys were all staying at Grimwald Place, while the girls reside at the Burrow. Lily twist and turned in her bed, her fingers thrusting in and out as she panted hard. Her emerald eyes looked around the room Molly placed her in, Bill's room. Her core throbbed as she remembers the wild morning, she shared with him and Arthur, how thick he was inside her.

Huffing she jumped out of bed… she needed to ride his cock again. Wrapping her robe around her body, Lily crept down the stairs and into the living room; where the floo powder laid. If anyone saw her, she could just say she was checking in on Harry; worried with the war on the horizon. She, Remus and Sirius knew he was at the Lovegoods, with Luna; but no one else needed to know that.

Coming out the chimney in Grimwald Place, Lily pulled out her wand, "Point me, William Weasley." Following her wand, Lily crept up the stairs to the second floor. Opening the door slightly, Lily peered inside where she saw a single bed with Bill sleeping on top. Chuckling, Lily slipped inside and locked the door; casting a strong silencing spell for safe measures.

Suddenly Lily found herself pinned against the bedroom door; Bill looming over her, his eyes heavy with pure lust. "Lily, what are you doing here?"

Lily smirked seductively, pushing him backwards onto the bed. "I am here to give you your wedding present. It is special, just for you." She captured his lips in a passionate kiss, sucking hard on his tongue; making Bill moan in her mouth.

Panting Lily pulled away and cooed at his puppy dog look, as big blue eyes looked up at her in awe and want; begging to fuck her raw. Chuckling, Lily swayed her hips and undid her robe, letting it fall at her feet.

Bill's eyes widened at her nude appearance. He reached out to touch her, but Lily moved back. "No, no. enjoy the show. I am here to pleasure you."

Lily got down on her knees and pulled his trousers down; his impressive 12-inch cock springing out and standing tall at her attention. Licking her lips, Lily blew on it softly, making Bill shudder in anticipation.

"Lie down on the bed properly. I have an idea we'll both enjoy." She winked coyly up at it him. Bill quickly obeyed her command. His eyes followed her every movements as she climbed on top of him; facing away from him, she wiggled her ass in his face as she lowered her head to swallow his cock.

Lily sucked and lick up and down Bill's thick length, squeezing his balls as she went. Bill gasped and grown at the sensation of Lily's tongue teasing his cock; his blue eyes looking squarely at her puckering pussy. Lily gasped and moaned at the feeling of Bill's tongue moving inside her; as she moaned, vibrations ran down his cock, making Bill moan into her pussy. The two came together, their orgasms squirting down each other's throats.

Lily arched upwards and began to paw Bill's cock; making it rock hard again. Shifting round, Lily faced Bill and lowered herself onto his hardened member. "I… can't hold back anymore." Lily panted. "I'm putting it in."

Bill gasped as Lily's tight walls engulfed his cock. "It's in…! Ah… Ng… Ha ha… it's twitching inside…" Lily panted as she bounced up and down on his cock, Bill thrust his hips upwards to meet her. "Lily… It's so hot and good…" Bill moaned as he thrust faster into her.

Lily leaned down and captured his lips in a passionate kiss; their tongues twisting and winding around one another as their thrusting increased. "Lily… ah… I'm gonna cum!" Bill panted as he groped and pinched her exposed breasts. "crap. I'm gonna cum…!"

"Ha ha! What a sexy face. It feels that good inside me?" Lily cooed down at him. His eyes gazing up at her lustfully. "It does. That's why…!" Bill panted as his hips snapped against hers and thrusted into her.

"Can't come yet though." Lily sang and held his hips down. "No! why not!?" Bill cried in desperation.

"Let me taste you a little more." Lily bounced harder onto his cock. "The hard dick of the guy I like feels so good." Lily panted. "Ahhh… its so… good. So hard…!"

"Lily…!" Bill begged. "If you wanna cum that bad… talk dirty and beg for it." Lily smirked at his flushed face. "So, what do you wanna do, Bill?"

"No. I just… I wanna cum…! Inside you…! I want my semen inside you…! Make my naughty cock cum…! Lily!" Bill cried out as she moved up and down on his quivering cock, ready to burst. Lily smiled and leaned down to his ear. "Good boy. Go ahead… cum!" She ordered, nipping his ear.

"I'm cumming…! With one deep thrust, Lily and Bill cried out as they both came. His cum squirting inside her womb.

Panting Lily flopped onto his chest. "How did you like your wedding present?" She asked smugly. Bill panted as he tried to catch his breath. He smiled and looked down at her with eyes full of love and lust. "It was wonderful, shame we cannot continue."

Lily got up and grabbed her robe. "Who said we can't?" she kissed him on the lips. "See you on your wedding night." Lily winked and left the room, going through the fire place and returning to her guess room at the burrow.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Lily/ Dan Granger Part 1

Today Lily decided to get her teeth check. Sure, she could spell her teeth clean and healthy; but after seeing Dan Granger, Hermione's father, at the train station, Lily wanted a taste. She couldn't understand how he fathered the busy haired know-it-all, they looked nothing alike.

The door nob rattled as Dan walked in with a smile on his face and closed the door; Lily quickly cast a noice-me-not, silencer and locking charm on the door, so they would not be disturbed. The combined magic short circuit the security camera, giving Lily a good hour or two before they reboot and functioned again.

"Hello Lily. I would think a witch would use magic to keep their teeth clean and healthy." He greeted her. Lily chuckled and smiled coyly up at him from her chair. "Oh Dan, you know I am a muggleborn; I don't need to use magic for every little thing. Besides, I would rather be CHECKED by a professional." She winked, her tongue poking out slightly making Dan gulp in arousal.

Dan's brown eyes traced over Lily's hourglass figure. She wore a short scarlet red dress, that hugged her figure tightly; her breasts near falling out. It was so short that it stopped at the apex of her thighs. Her legs were long and stunning, and revealed her creamy, delicious flesh.

Her legs looked soft to the touch, and very delicious; Dan licked his lips. She was so beautiful. The type of beauty that was dangerous and sinful as her red dress; a sexy incubus that craved the feeling of being filled but hot, warm cum.

Lily smirked as his eyes became hazy with lust. She walked towards him, swaying her hips as she drew closer, hypnotising him. "I had another intention of coming here, other than getting my teeth checked."

Lily closed the gap between her and Dan. His arms wrapped around her slim waist when he looked her in closely. "Oh, I see." Dan commented to her. Lily felt Dan back her up a little bit.

"And what makes you think I am going to go along with it?" Dan asked her. He leaned closer towards her and whispered in her ear. "Hmm?"

"I've seen how you've looked at me. You want me as much as I want you." Lily slowly placed her finger down the side of his neck and traced down it. She undid the front of his shirt. "Besides, I wonder if your wife, Emma, has ever let you fuck her; I mean Hermione looks nothing like you; which is a blessing in your case because the girl…" Lily trailed off with a smirk. Dan frowned, he knew Hermione wasn't his; his wife has been having an affair for years, recently her lover had left her, and she had become clingy. His love for her died a long time ago when he learnt the truth, he wasn't going to pity her or take her back. To him she was just a stranger who lived in his home. He wanted true love, he wanted Lily.

Lily pushed her fingers down his chest. the horny seductress undid the front of his shirt when she worked with him. "Please Dan." She absentmindedly trailed down his chest and abs, running her fingers up and down. She slowly worked down his pants. "Are you going to indulged me? I am so horny!"

Dan grabbed her arms and caused her to squeal. He pushed her back on the examination chair and pinned her down, looming over her body between her thighs. Lily wondered if she was going to bite off more than she could chew. He kissed her fiercely and roughly. Her body squirmed underneath him. His tongue jammed down her throat and she returned the kiss.

He let go of the kiss and left her panting. "Take me, lover, take me," Lily begged him.

"Get on your knees," Dan ordered her. Lily obediently slid off the chair. Dan thought that was the hottest thing ever when she slunk to her knees before him, preparing to worship her new god.

"Take off my pants," Dan said firmly. Lily ravenously attacked Dan's pants. She pulled them down and exposed his throbbing manhood. "Oh, is that for me?" Lily asked in a little girl's voice. She wrapped her hand around his engorged rod. She slowly pumped her hand up and down him.

"Take it in your mouth," Dan ordered her. Lily felt a shudder of pleasure through her body. The fact Dan pretty much controlled her with a single statement excited her. She bathed his cock in salvia and covered it. Like an elegant whore, Lily took his cock into her mouth. Dan smiled when she wrapped her tight mouth around it. She gagged when his cock went into her mouth.

"What's the matter?" Dan asked her. "Never had something so big in your mouth, have you?" Dan grabbed onto her head and forced his thick member deep into her mouth. He speared it into her throat. "I know you haven't," Dan whispered. "But you've wanted to, didn't you?"

Lily maintained a level of momentum she thought was acceptable. She spiked her mouth down onto his rod. "Nothing but a sexy vixen," Dan added. She looked up at him with a simmering look in her eyes. Her hot, wet mouth worked him over. She thought that her jaw was going to get sore from the constant sucking and fucking of her mouth. She felt her nipples hard. Dan really worked her, putting her through the paces.

Adrenaline hit hard. Lily really wanted to earn that reward. His manhood spiked into her mouth. He took his throbbing cock into her mouth. Her throat opened to gag on his cock. "Ah, the little witch can't handle a real cock, can she?" Dan taunted her.

Lily was determined to get him into the depths of her throat. She managed to gain some needed momentum and take Dan through the finish line. Her soft hand fondled his balls. It was just like one of her toys. Only bigger, more interactive, and…. well it was different. Lily didn't know what analogy she was going for.

Her hand rubbed his balls and tried to coax his cum out into her mouth. Her salvia splattered against his cock when she kept working him deep down into her throat.

He groaned when her mouth worked him over. Seconds passed when he was about ready to feel the roaring rush of cum. He spiked deep into her mouth. His thick cum churned his balls and shot into her mouth. Lily was careful not to waste a drop. She brought herself.

"Damn, bitch, you're making me cum, try not to choke," Dan groaned. Lily was determined to suck all of his thick juicy cum from his cock. She knew that there was more where that came from. The juicy treat kept churning into her mouth. The scarlet redhead felt herself brought completely breathless. Dan reached down and pulled her up to a standing position. He hurled her onto the examination chair to exert his dominance over her.

The rough handing caused Lily's hips to twitch and her legs to spread. He reached over and ripped off her dress and panties. She wore nothing but stockings, a thong, and a garter belt. He ran his finger deep into her pussy.

"Tight, I like it," Dan said. He pumped his finger in and out of her rapidly and blew her mind. "But don't worry, I have ways making it fit." He tore off her bra and cupped her tits. He grabbed her large and firm breasts, cupping them hard and roughly. Lily moaned. Dan's hands ran over her tits and he played with them. His throbbing manhood inched closer towards her.

He spread her hot pussy lips. His cock pushed into her. Lily moaned when he pushed into her body inch by inch. "So big," Lily begged him. "That's only half," Dan whispered. He grabbed her by the hair and forced her to turn her head. "Spread your legs and really work for it."

Dan pushed his manhood deep into her when he spread her legs. She moaned loudly when his thick manhood pushed deep into her body. The busty redhead felt him go into her. He touched her in the most delightful places. He was all the way inside her. He was all the way inside her, and Lily loved being violated with this huge cock. It worked between her legs. He held the back of her head and pumped deep into her from behind.

"Oh, yes, fuck me, fuck me hard," Lily begged him. He pulled all the way out of her nearly and pushed it in. "I've got you cumming already," Dan whispered. He grabbed her hair and pulled it back when he continued to fuck her snug twat from behind. "Just think, you're going to pass out by the time that I'm done. How backed up are you?"

"Very, very, fuck me, fuck me!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs. She felt Dan assault her tight and neglected pussy from behind. "You now belong to me," Dan whispered. He nibbled on her ear. "Do you understand?"

"YESS!" Lily moaned. Dan slowed down his thrusts in response to a torturous call whilst simultaneously denying her release. "I can't hear you!" Dan sang in her ear. He barely was inside her. Only the tip of his cock tortured her swollen lips!

"YES!" Lily yelled a bit louder.

"I still can't hear you!" Dan sang. "Why don't you tell me who your pussy belongs to?"

"My pussy belongs to Dan Fucking Granger!" Lily yelled. Dan grabbed her hips and spiked himself into her. The jolt of pleasure that went through her nerves overstimulated her senses.

He pumped himself deep into her pussy. The beautiful redhead got more than she bargained for. She felt the power of him. He could bring her to a shrieking orgasm with the merest touch. When he fucked her cunt, it brought her to something else.

She felt pure and absolute bliss. Her hands locked onto the sheet when he pumped into her. He gave several long and slow strokes.

"Are you still with me?" Dan asked her. Lily felt her nipples harden with the lust she felt. Dan rammed himself into her. He dominated her cunt and violated it. Her pussy gushed when he worked into her. "You better be because I'd be very disappointed if you pass out before I'm done with you," Dan whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry, I'm with you," she moaned. Dan pulled out of her suddenly. Lily whined when she felt a loss deep with her. She watched Dan pull her off the chair and lie back on the it.

"On top of me and ride me," Dan demanded. Lily crawled over towards his cock. She slowly pushed herself up. She rubbed her slick lips against his engorged tool. From this position, she could see how large it was. It stood straight up to the ceiling. It was twelve inches long and beyond, not to mention extremely thick.

She closed her eyes. No pain, no gain after all. And her pussy ached instantly the moment that it was out of her. She wanted to gain a lot. She wanted to gain his cock deep inside her body. The beautiful redhead pulled herself deep onto him. Her breasts jiggled in front of his face. They were extremely tantalizing.

Lily brought herself down onto his rod. It filled her completely. She had to spread her legs far for it to get all the way into her. She arched herself back, her tits pushed out and primed for molestation. "Yes, good girl, now ride me, ride me until I cum in you," Dan ordered her.

He reached towards her and cupped her tit in his hand. He rolled his hand over her. Lily speared herself deep down onto him. His throbbing manhood kept going into her body. Lily felt him play with her breasts. Her right breast was squeezed and then her left. Her body was getting more attention with this one session from her new lover than it had with any other.

Dan leaned towards her and pushed his face between her delicious melons. He sucked them and feasted upon her sweaty chest. Lily went wild from his actions. He kept working her to a frenzy when she bounced higher and higher on him. "Please, please, oh please, oh that's it!" she moaned.

Her body was getting extremely sweat and sticky. Her thighs felt a need for him to cum inside her. "Cum in me, cum in my pussy, I need it, please!" Lily whispered.

"You'd like me to cum inside you, wouldn't you?" Dan asked. He grabbed her shapely ass when she bounced down onto it. "You'd like me to knock you up with my heir, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, yes, yes," Lily whimpered. The thought of this virile muggle giving her a taboo child drove her completely nuts. (Though, she already vowed she would never have another child with a man, Harry was all she needs.) She was pretty sure she was on a potion of some sort, but her haze of lust presented her from remembering that.

Her breasts bounced when she drove herself down onto him. His thick cock went deeper into her depths and parted her legs. "So big, so very fucking big," Lily screamed at the top of her lungs. "Cum in me!"

"Here I go, I'm going to knock you up, your scarlet bitch," Dan groaned. Lily's hot thighs closed around him. His hands explored her body. She worked his cock harder and harder. She was determined to have him cum deep inside her body. Dan felt pure heaven wrap around his throbbing manhood. She spiked herself down onto him. His cum loaded balls released their gift into her.

Lily threw her head back and screamed for the heavens. His released his thick and creamy delight into her. Lily collapsed; her battered raw pussy was overflowing. She felt completely wrecked but it was worth it.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that I can book you another check-up next week for a follow up," he told her. "I anticipate it," she whimpered. She collapsed down on the bed, finally out of steam. She was sure that her stamina would increase with future reinforcement. Someone like Dan would take something getting used to.

Dan watch her leave entranced by her swaying hips. "Miss Carter, please put Mrs. Potter down for an appointment sometime next week. Thank you."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Lily/ Vernon Part 4

Lily stood patiently waiting for Vernon to pick her up at Kings Cross Station after dropping Harry off for his third year. Sirius and Remus left with him; as they were assigned as professors this year, so she knew Harry would be safe for once. When she called Petunia to ask for Vernon to pick her up; her sister asked why she couldn't use her kind of travel to get home. Lily had told Petunia she was not feeling well; and that it would be unsafe for her to try to get home alone using magical transport, so Petunia said Vernon was on his way. Of course, the excuse was a complete and total lie; and only she and Vernon knew that.

Lily smiled happily as a familiar big SVU pulled up and walked briskly to greet him. Quickly, Lily opened the passenger side door and hopped in, grinning broadly at him. The two exchanged hellos and quickly pulled away and left the train station parking lot. A few blocks from the station Vernon pulled over into a small grocery store parking lot and parked away from the other cars. He turned to Lily with a big smile on his face.

"Hey baby, good to see you. Damn... you're looking hot today!"

Lily smiled in appreciation and scooted across the seat to be next to him. Vernon put his arm around her and pulled her close to him, leaning down to kiss her. Their lips met and a tingle went through Lily's entire body as they kissed passionately, a month of pent-up lust spilling out. His hand moved down to her blouse and he unbuttoned it enough to slip his hand inside and cup her breast. Of course, Lily wasn't wearing a bra - she knew my Vernon well enough by now. He gently squeezed her and it was like a dose of pleasure was injected directly into her bloodstream and it quickly flowed throughout her body, raising goose bumps as it went.

"Oh Vernon... I missed you so much," Lily whispered huskily to him.

"Damn, I can't wait... I want you now," he groaned in reply. Lily looked at him and his face had that look on it she rarely saw, and her heart skipped a beat as she recognized the pure lust and desire that was there. Lily knew he wanted her the same way a hungry lion wants a gazelle. In her heart she knew there was no denying his needs at this point. Yes, Vernon was going to fuck her now and it really didn't matter what I said or did at this point. It wasn't like it really mattered as to this day she'd never refused her lover when he came for her and she had no plans to do so today. Still, sometimes she wondered what would happen if she ever DID try to deny him at a moment like this.

It was all just silly thoughts because as much as he wanted her, it's not like she didn't want him just as badly. Oh yeah... I wanted to feel him touching her all over, feel his large hands roaming all over every inch of her and exploring her EVERYWHERE. Most of all though, she wanted him to fuck her. God, she wanted Vernon to fuck her! Her pussy was begging for his cock! Lily could feel it between her legs, growing hotter and getting wetter by the second. Lily didn't care anymore where they were or how he did it, just so his hard dick made its way somehow into her waiting pussy. Lily pressed herself against him and laid her hand on his crotch, feeling the firm lump his hard cock had created there.

"Fuck me Vernon," I begged him, "Fuck your little whore now. God, I need your cock soooooo bad."

Lily laid back on the seat and unbuttoned her jeans, lowering the zipper for him. Vernon grabbed them by the waist and pulled them down and off her, leaving Lily with nothing on but her unbuttoned blouse which was soon off of her as well. Lily felt like such a dirty slut, laying naked in the front seat of her brother-in-law's SUV right in the middle of a busy parking lot, spreading her legs apart for him to fuck her.

Vernon wasn't wasting any time either. This was not going to be one of those intimate times with lots of cuddling and foreplay, building to a beautiful climax. No, this was going to be a good old-fashioned screwing where both people just want to satisfy their own physical desires and needs. Lily always loved fucking her brother-in-law, but it was times like these that really got her hot and horny. He wasn't treating me like his sister-in-law anymore, but rather like some skank of a whore he had just picked up off the street and now he wanted to satisfy himself with her. Lily imagined that most men just fantasize about having such raw, animal-like sex with a girl.

The best part for Vernon was that he knew he was NOT fucking some whore who was just doing it for the money. He knew that Lily loved him fucking her this way and that he could do absolutely anything he wanted to her and Lily would not protest because she trusted him totally and without reservation. From the passionate look on his face, Lily knew all he wanted to do at this moment was to satisfy that instinctive desire for sex, to leave his seed in a fertile young woman.

Vernon was on his knees facing Lily as she laid on the seat with his cock sticking out from his jeans. Lily watched with anticipation as he unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans, dropping them and his boxers down below his ass so his cock was freed. Her tongue ran over her lips as she stared at his erect dick, standing straight up with a pronounced curve. His crotch was full of hair - he never even trimmed it because he knows she loved it.

Lily could already smell his sex, the odour emanating from a mixture of lust and sweat between his legs. She wanted to dive on it and take him all in her mouth, feeling that long curly pubic hair brushing against her face as she filled her mouth and throat with his cock and breathed in his male scent.

There was no time, though, for oral sex today. Vernon wanted one thing and one thing only - to fuck her. There was something about knowing his desires that made Lily feel wonderful deep down inside. She loved Vernon so very much and was so thankful for all the wonderful things he had done for her since James had died; filling her to the brim with a thick bulging cock. Being able to show him her gratitude by giving him the most intimate and personal gift she possessed - her body, was such a blessing.

At this moment Lily knew without any doubt whatsoever that Vernon NEEDED her, and it made her feel like the luckiest woman in the world to be able to give him what he craved so badly. Lily felt proud that nobody, not even my sister, could give him what she was offering him - his only sister-in-law.

Vernon leaned over her, supporting himself on his hands on each side of her as he positioned his cock up against my wet pussy. Instinctively Lily raised her hips to try to bring him into her as she felt his large head pressing against the opening to her starving pussy. He reached back with one hand and grabbed his cock so he could rub it up and down her wet slit, teasing her at her pussy hole and then rubbing himself against her swollen clit sending shock waves through her each time. Then with his cock once again at her pussy entrance, he pushed into Lily and she felt his cock head splitting me open and then entering inside of her.

Vernon held himself in Lily, letting his cock throb in the hypersensitive regions just inside of her pussy. God it felt so good! Lily gasped as suddenly her orgasm came and she arched her head back as she moaned softly. Her pussy contracted and squeezed him so hard she almost pushed him out of her pussy, but he grunted and pushed himself further into her.

"Damn Lily," he whispered, "You must have been really horny to cum this fast!"

Lily wanted to just let the incredible surges run through her, but she summoned the strength for a quick answer saying, "Oh god yes Vernon, fuck me more."

Her orgasm started to wane and then suddenly he rammed himself into her to the hilt and once again she was on cloud nine as she felt her cunt fill with his swollen dick.

"God, I missed your tight pussy so much!" he exclaimed as he ground his hairy crotch against her bald pussy. It felt like a brush caressing her pussy with his cock in the middle of it, drilling her so deep it felt like he was in her belly. "God you're so beautiful... such a wonderful whore... such a fucking slut!"

He was pounding her like he was trying to drive her through the seat. The truck had to be moving around from all the fucking and Lily wondered of anyone in the parking lot had noticed. Lily didn't care, if anything she hoped someone would see them. Imagine their shock at seeing an older man fucking a woman right in the middle of a parking lot – who wasn't even his wife!

He was going as fast as he could now when suddenly he pushed into her and held himself still. Lily could feel his cock swelling and she knew what was about to come.

"Oh Vernon, cum in me. Fill me with your hot cum!" Lily begged him.

"Fuck!" he cried out as she felt his rigid cock explode inside of me, spewing his hot incestuous fluid deep inside his sister-in-law's more than willing pussy.

Lily loved this moment, the completion of the sexual circle as the same cock that fucked my her and ejected the sperm in other that created her nephew was now inside of her cunt. Just the thought of it would have been as enough to make her horny any other time. Of course, now it just added to the pleasure of the moment.

"Take it, you fucking slut, take all of it in you," he demanded as he erupted again and yet again.

Each time Lily felt that bloom of heat in her and the feel of hot liquid in her gut as he shot his cum into her repeatedly. Finally, he just held himself in her, pushing gently into her as he closed his eyes and squeezed out the last bit of cum into her.

Wow, he'd shot her so full of cum Lily could feel it draining out of her and dripping down her ass. Despite the tremendous fucking he'd just given her, Vernon started moving his cock slowly in and out of her again. The change in pace from the hard fucking he was giving her to this gentle stroking was even more erotic as she felt her ass sliding on the leather seats now slick with cum. This wasn't the first time by any means they're cum had covered these seats and she was thankful that he had chosen leather instead of cloth.

"That feels wonderful Vernon, please don't stop," Lily whispered softly to him. "Make me cum again Vernon, I want to cum, I want to cum for YOU."

Her pussy began to throb, and she felt it heat up like a hot coal had dropped into it. Oh god she was cumming again. It was different this time though than the first, more of the slow cooker version instead of the broiler type she had experienced when they started. Her body felt like it was getting hotter and hotter until she thought she was going to burn up. Suddenly it was like a spring let loose and this surge of emotion ran through her, making her gasp loudly as her pussy tightened on his cock. Oh, did it feel good!

Vernon could feel Lily's pussy gripping him and together with her moans and flushed skin it told him all he needed to know.

"Oh, Lily I love you so much. You're so beautiful when you cum."

"I love you too Vernon," Lily moaned, opening her eyes to look at him. "I want so bad to make you happy. I would do anything for you Vernon - ANYTHING."

He kissed her and their tongues met as they shared a long, passionate embrace. His dwindling cock was still in her and her pussy would spasm uncontrollably with the aftereffects of her last orgasm, alternately gripping him and then releasing him. Eventually he separated and Lily felt his cock slip from her pussy, leaving it feeling cold and empty in comparison. Lily could have fucked him all afternoon! They each got dressed and Lily cleaned up the seat with a flick of her wand.

"Wow girl," Vernon exclaimed as he pulled the big truck out of the lot, "Now THAT was incredible!"

Lily grinned at him and rested her head on his shoulder as she pressed herself up next to him. They didn't stop again until they got to Lily's home, but she know he was sorely tempted to when about half-way back Lily gave him a nice blowjob as he drove down the middle of the busy interstate highway. Lily loved it especially when we would pass a bug truck and the driver could peer down and see my head in Vernon's lap. It must have been obvious what she was doing because they got more than a few horns saluting us as they went by them.

As Vernon pulled up and parked in Lily's driveway, he called Petunia. "Hey Pet, I am sorry as I will be home late tonight; I just got a call from work, there is an emergency I need to see too. Ok, love you." He hung up the phone and followed Lily inside after she cast a notice-me-not on his car; and locked the door behind them. Ready for another round of pleasure…


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Lily/ Horace Slughorn

Lily quickly paced down the long avenue towards a rural home of one of her favourite professor's, Horace Slughorn. It had been years since she had seen her former professor and today Dumbledore had assigned her the task of persuading the main to come out of retirement and take up his former role as Hogwart's Potion Professor.

She knew he wouldn't come willingly. Horace Slughorn was a greedy man who would only do something as long as he gains something of equal value in return. Lily remembered when she was a student…

Flashback

"Professor please. Without your support no one is going to take me seriously when I leave Hogwarts because I am muggleborn."

"What about Potter?" He asked as he leant back into his chair.

"James… He said he would do anything to help me. But the name of an ancient and noble family won't be enough. I need the backing and recommendation of a brilliant professor and obviously the first person I thought of was you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Miss Evans. If you want my help, then you would need to do something for me in return." He smirked.

"Please Professor, I'll do anything!" She begged.

"Anything, Miss Evans?" He leered.

"Yes, anything!"

"Strip."

"W-what?" She stammered in confusion.

"You said you'd do anything. Now strip."

Hesitantly Lily began taking off her clothes as her Professor did the same until they were both completely naked.

"Now turn around and lay face down onto the desk." Lily did as he asked. She shivered as she felt his hands roam her body.

"Are you a virgin, Lily?"

"No"

"Excellent."

That was the only warning Lily got before she felt her professors large cock entered her. Lily was being pounded from behind as she clutched onto the desk that was in front of her.

Lily held onto the desk as she didn't want to let go. Skin against skin as she was being penetrated by a rather large cock. She closed her eyes as she felt the pleasure that was going through her. She didn't want it to stop as she wanted Horace to go faster or harder.

She didn't realize she said it out loud as Horace obliged her request. Lily moaned at the sudden pace of changed. Lily spread her legs even wider than she could so that Horace could have a better way to pound into her.

Lily didn't stopped fucking herself on Horace cock as Horace continues to thrust in and out. "Oh fuck, I'm cuming, professor, I'm cuming…!" Lily cries as Horace continues his pounding and it wasn't until a pound later that Lily came with a shout.

Lily heard a quiet grunt from behind as she suddenly felt warm liquid down her legs. Lily panted quite heavily as she felt Horace slowly takes out his cock from her pussy as he sat on the chair tiredly. "T-That was intense," Horace muttered as Lily stood up slowly.

"The night isn't over yet, daddy," Lily said licking her lips as she watches Horace cock hardened once again.

"Fuck…." Horace muttered as he watches Lily go hover above his cock as he was sitting down on the chair. Lily slowly goes down on him as Horace steadies his cock. The both moaned at the contact as soon as the tip was inside of Lily.

"Shit," Lily muttered as Horace took out his hand from his cock. Without any warning at all, Lily took all of his cock as he went down in one go making Horace shout out in surprised.

Horace Slughorn was chanting uncurrent words as he was lost in pleasure as Lily bounces on his cock, up and down. "Fuck me, oh fuck me…!" Horace began to thrust upward as Lily went up on her bouncing.

Lily couldn't help but scream out loud as she was being pulverized by Horace Slughorn while he was riding on him. "YES! Oh fuck, yes!"

"Fuck baby, fuck yes…"

The chair was creaking and Lily was afraid that it could break any minute with the rough pounding and bouncing that the two of them were going. If anyone was to come inside the classroom right now, he/she would be seeing a teacher and student fucking like rabbits on the chair.

"I'm cuming daddy, I'm cuming…!"

Horace groans as he came inside Lily for the second time that night as Lily followed right after. Horace slumped down on the chair as Lily leaned his head on Horace's shoulder.

"Thank you, Lily. I will gladly support you in anything you stride to do. So long as you give me something in return."

Lily gazed up at him. Her green eyes hazy with lust. "Understood Professor. I promise to make anything I come to you for worthwhile and pleasurable." She purred huskily."

Flashback ends

And it was a promise Lily happily kept. She would always visit her favourite Professor for support and as always, paid him handsomely for it. For instance, when she needed access to certain information hidden deep in the restricted session of the Hogwarts library…

Flashback

"Oh yes, oh fuck yes….!" Lily was moaning as she was enjoying another sexual escapade. However this time, it was with Professor Horace Slughorn.

It was after Double Potions and the last class of the day. Lily was naked as she has her back on top of the desk and her legs wide open as Horace has his cock out from his pants.

Horace was fully clothed but his pants was open and pushed down with his underwear, revealing his large cock. He has his cock inside Lily's pussy as he was slowly giving in a rhythm of thrusting.

Every time he thrusts, Lily's breasts would bounced. Horace didn't know what size they were, but they were much bigger than any of the witches that he had seen here at Hogwarts.

Lily began to beg for him to move faster and harder. Horace obliged her request and pretty soon the desk was creaking loudly from his thrusting.

"Fuck yes, fuck!"

Lily was in so much pleasure that she didn't care that it was Horace who was pleasuring her. Lily shouted out as she came on Horace cock.

She moans in satisfaction as she felt Horace own cum inside of her. She panted slightly as Horace slumped down on her as his breathing was still erratic from his thrusting.

She moans as she felt Horace kneads her breasts. "Do you know what size they're yet?" Horace asked curiously.

"No not yet," Lily replies, she wears a lose bra that doesn't fully fit with her breasts. She gasped after she felt Horace squeeze one of them.

"It's a shame, really. It's so huge," he mutters before letting go off Lily. He stood up as Lily slowly looks up at him. He conjures a chair as he takes out the rest of his clothing before sitting on the chair.

Lily licks her lips as she stood up fully as Horace widens his legs and showing her his cock. It was getting hard again.

"You know what to do," Horace said.

Lily nodded as she went towards to him. She knelt down as she grabs his cock with her fist and began to stroke up and down.

Horace groans at the pleasure as he was looking down at her to see what she would next. She licks her lips as she stuck out her tongue before tasting the mushroom head that was in front of her.

Horace moans as Lily began to lick the cock like a lollipop. Horace put his hand on top of her head. This was pure pleasure and he didn't want it to stop. He shouted out loud as he felt Lily swallowing him. "Fuck….!" This bitch was going to be the death of him by the end of the school year.

Flashback ends

It was thanks to help Lily was able to find the answer to protect her son from Voldemort after graduating. It was also the last time the two were together, as Lily began to date James shortly after, and Lily would never sleep with another man whilst in a relationship with James. She wanted to say faithful to him.

He knew about her history with Professor Slughorn and explained it was common with pureblood wizards; and appreciated she ended it when they got together.

Lily knocked on the door and waited patiently for her Professor to answer the door. She didn't have to wait long before the door opened to reveal Horace Slughorn.

"Lily!" He gasped in joy. "Come in, come in." He ordered, practically dragging her into his home and into the living room.

"What do I have to thank for your gorgeous presence today?" He beamed at her. Lily smirked inwardly as she watched his eyes dilated in lust and racked shamelessly at her body.

"You can thank Dumbledore. He sent me hear to ask you for a favour."

"And what would that be?" He frowned.

"He would like you to come out of retirement and teach Potions again."

"I am sorry Lily; but tell Albus I refused."

"Oh, please Professor. It would put my mind at ease know that you are there. It would also make me happy knowing my son is being taught by a real professional. Severus is deliberately sabotaging his potential!"

"What! Sabotaging your son's learning? That won't do!" Horace ragged. His shoulders sagging. "But I am sorry, but my answer is still the same."

Lily sobbed. "Professor please, I'll do anything." She deliberately unbuttoned her blouse and lightly lifted her skirt up, revealing she wasn't wearing a bra or panties. Horace gulped and licked his lips. Lily could visibly notice his penis becoming harder and stretch that silk robe of Slughorn.

"You know my price for my help."

Lily walked towards him, her hips swaying as she went. She transfigured his sofa into a double sized bed. She then started kissing Slughorn. It was a slow kiss. They kept kissing for some time and then Slughorn started putting his tongue inside which she started sucking. While kissing, Slughorn slowly brought his arms up and felt Lily's breasts.

They broke the kiss after some time. Slughorn moved back to the bed and sat, pulling Lily along and placing her between his legs. Slughorn ripped her blouse off, the buttons flying. Her breasts popped out and bounced in his face. Slughorn was stunned looking at her breasts. They were in perfect shape and size. The pinkish brown nipples were pointed out and for her frame, her breasts looked perfect.

He pulled her even closer and put one hand on her breasts. Lily gave a light moan as his cold hard fingers touched her. He slowly pinched the nipples and she gave a slight cry. He bent forward and began to suck the other boob. Lily's moans became even more apparent now. Slughorn kept sucking her breasts like a baby while he kept pinching the other breasts even harder.

For the next 15 minutes or so, he kept alternating between her breasts. He just couldn't get enough of her. Lily's breasts were now coated with a thin layer of Slughorn's saliva.

Slughorn now stood up and opened his silky robe exposing his man boobs and huge belly. His cock was standing straight as a rod defying his age. Lily ran her hands over his belly and gave a comforting rub.

They kissed once again but broke apart sooner. Lily then slowly began to bend down while kissing his man boobs. She was now on her knees and was about to suck his cock. Slughorn stopped her. "Use your boobs first" he said.

Lily cupped her hands together around her boobs and started rubbing them over his cock. She noticed that Slughorn had a big cock considering how much its visible despite his huge belly.

She bent and began to lick the head of his penis while her hands were helping to rub around her breasts. Slughorn was not surprised that Lily was able to titty fuck him, she was a natural after all. His saliva on her breasts was helping a bit to keep lubricated and move her breasts up and down.

Soon the saliva began to dry, and her breasts began to warm his penis due to the constant rubbing. Slughorn feared she might light up his penis on fire. So, he asked her to stop that and started sucking him.

Lily took his cock in his hand, lifted it all up and then started licking his balls. She slowly opened her mouth wide to engulf both his balls. She had trouble having the entire thing in his mouth but still managed to, and then slowly she started rolling her tongue over it. She could taste the scent of the bath oil which Slughorn had used.

Slughorn was in seventh heaven, this little vixen seems to know things he never experienced before. He just hoped she didn't bite him in excitement.

Lily now relieved her mouth from his balls and then kissed the tip of his penis. She pulled back the foreskin of his penis and then ran his tongue over his head. Slughorn started moaning when her tongue touched the most sensitive part of his body.

Lily then opened her mouth and literally made the cock disappear in her mouth in one plunge. Then she slowly took her mouth out and then started moving her head front and back. Slughorn moved his hand down and caught her hair and helped her come to a rhythm.

Slughorn thought he might have a good time with Hermione, but never thought that this girl would be so good in all this too. She kept sucking him like a water hose. Slughorn could no longer wait any longer, he was about to cum. So, he pulled his cock right out of Lily's mouth. Lily tried to get it in again, but he pushed her back using his hand over her head.

He finally ejaculated, he sprayed it all over Lily's face as she hurriedly closed her eyes. She could feel a warm jet hitting on her. He also sprayed a little leftover on her breasts. Lily's entire face was covered with white cum. She opened her eyes, looked at his penis with hungry eyes and then licked at the cum on her upper lip and then smiled at Slughorn.

"You little vixen" roared Slughorn in laughter "You want to me taste me!? Don't worry dear, the night has just begun".

Once the initial joy of cum spread face subsidized, it's just a huge sticky mess. So Slughorn took his wand and scourgfied Lily's face and body clean. He instructed her to lie on the bed. He parted her legs and dived straight used his hands to part her pussy. It was pink like rose petals.

The moment his tongue touched her. Her pussy started releasing juice and her mouth let a huge moan. As Slughorn's tongue rolled around the insides of her pussy, she kept moaning higher and higher. Slughorn was getting intoxicated by her pussy juice which kept flowing like a stream.

"Horace...Horace...anhh...Stop...teasing me...aannh...I want...you...inside ...ME"

Slughorn wanted to make her beg more. But he also wanted so desperately to be inside her. He moved up and tried to align his penis inside her. But his belly was hitting on the way. He realized that he got considerably fatter since he last had sex which was ages ago. Cursing himself, he got out of bed and stood at the edge. He pulled Lily by her legs.

Now her legs were spread eagled around his crotch and he had a good way to access her without his belly come on the way. He positioned his penis right at the entrance of her gave that longing look which would have made even a gay man to bang her senseless.

With a rapid thrust, Slughorn was inside her. Lily let out a huge gasp. Slughorn thrusted her deeply and Hermione cried in pain. She may not be a virgin, but hers was naturally tight and Slughorn though wasn't the biggest but was definitely thick in size. He could feel his penis trying to push those tight vaginal walls and although her secretions made it smoother but couldn't lessen the pain as much.

Now that he was in, Slughorn slowly started rocking his penis in and out of her. Lily was still having pain, but her moans were a combination of pain and pleasure. Slughorn was getting so turned on by that he felt that he might have cum by now had it not been those potions.

Lily's hands were trying to grab him, but she couldn't find a way to wrap around his huge frame. Her hands kept slipping until it caught his began pressing it tightly like he did to hers half an hour ago. Slughorn could slowly feel her turning red and her body seemed to radiate heat on him. Slughorn was sweating profusely as his body condition was like that. The reason he got fat was because of his sedentary life from childhood to avoid smelling of sweat. But he didn't mind as he could see that Lily was getting closer to an orgasm. So, he increased his speed to the maximum he could manage.

Lily couldn't control it any longer. Her body was about to erupt like a volcano. Slughorn made it so slow and deliberate to make her enjoy as much as possible.

She finally had the orgasm; it was like a lightning surge in her brain. Her vagina gave a squirt of juices. Her hands on her boobs squeezed so tightly enough to leave marks. Slughorn stopped for some time in order to allow Lily to savour the moment.

Once her orgasm subsided, Slughorn still started rocking her again. This time, he was finding tough to keep a straight posture and started leaning on her. Lily could feel his soft and heavy belly slowly crushing her. But his hips were moving in the same rapid pace and his cock drilling like a piston.

Lily was drenched in his sweat, including her hair. She understood that she was building up for another climax. Her hands were over his big flabby buttocks and were gently slapping moved like a shapeless jelly.

"Horace...Horace...faster ...dear...

Slughorn knew that he had become considerably older and his stamina wasn't the same as before. He was panting like a dog. He might get a heart attack doing so fast and he should stop for a second and take the Energy Replenishing Potions, but he didn't want to lose this momentum, he could feel that he is about to come

Slughorn grunted like a pig the same moment Lily gave a shriek of orgasm. She kept shrieking as his huge frame fell over her the moment after she could feel his warm semen hitting inside her. His huge frame was suffocating her. She tried to push him but couldn't have the strength for that. Maybe due to force of habit, Slughorn rolled away from her and she could feel the air coming back in her lungs. Both lay on the bed panting.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lily could notice that Slughorn's penis was still erect like a rod. Her hand slowly moved towards it and started jerking him up.

Slughorn could see that his partner is ready, but his body still needs to recover. His hands kept searching for the wand. After few long seconds, he found it and accioed the Health Replenishing Potion and took a huge swig at seconds, he was totally energized and felt like the early morning rays hit him.

He jumped up and sat on his bed defying his age and physical ability.

"Lily, you little trickster" he bellowed "Trying use sex to get me to return to Hogwarts. As a punishment, your ass is mine".

Lily eyes became heavy with lust. She turned slowly towards Slughorn who gave a cheeky grin. Her face showed a look of anticipation.

"Please Professor" squealed Lily "I'm sorry for tricking you, please punish me however you see fit."

Slughorn pulled her hands which was still jerking his penis and said with a lustful leer on his face. "Get into position then, my dear, I want to try all your holes tonight."

Lily obediently got up and positioned herself on all fours an excited gleam in her eye. Slughorn took his wand and started transfiguring the walls around them into magical mirrors. Despite his ugly frame, Slughorn loved to see himself having sex.

Slughorn helped Lily adjust herself to the correct position. Her ass was in perfect shape and was placed invitingly to him. He spanked her. Lily gasped at that and he kept spanking till her ass become fire engine. Slughorn took his wand and silently chanted a spell which scourgified her ass free of any shit and made them more lubricating. Wizards explored a lot in sex and Slughorn knew most of them.

With his hands, he parted the ass cheeks and then positioned at the entrance of her. He then looked at the mirror to gauge her reaction and then rapidly inserted as much as he could in one stroke. Since his spells lubricated her walls. It was easy to easier.

Lily gave a loud shriek which would have put a banshee to shame. Having sex in her pussy was one thing but ass was a totally different game especially when Slughorn's head was blown up like a mushroom. Despite the lubrication, she could feel his head scrape through the walls of her anus which made it even more painful.

Each thrust was responded with cry "aahhh" from Lily. Slughorn's cum from his previous encounter was slowly leaking out of her pussy and falling on his balls which were hitting like a pendulum. After around 5 minutes, Lily slowly opened her eyes and saw herself getting pounded by this huge blob of this man sweating and panting but not having any slowing down.

After several minutes or even days, they both came at the same time due to the intricacies of the potion. Slughorn released another huge load inside her and Lily fell like a heap of bat dung. Slughorn had to extricate himself as his penis was still rock solid. Lily was curled up and thick white semen was flowing from both her pussy and assholes.

Slughorn didn't wait much time and he quickly grabbed Lily and made her sit on him, but she had no strength to rock his cock. He thought for a moment to give Health Replenishing Potions, but he wanted to test her stamina. So, he sat up and hugged her tightly and began rocking him. The mixture of semen and her vaginal juices made the "schlop schlop" sound every time she sat on them.

"Let's spice up with some entertainment" said Slughorn suddenly and just turned Lily 180 degree around his cock so that she was now facing the same direction as him. From the magical mirrors she could see his pale white snake like penis disappeared into her tight hole and come back.

Slughorn once again waved the wand and all the mirrors disappeared and the blue stone standing in the table began to emit light on the adjacent wall. Using his wand, he directed the small bottles and they began to pour a silvery substance which was in the form of cloudy gas.

Despite of getting rammed inside, Lily looked in wonder. Her studious instincts never left her. Slughorn looked at her expression and said "Yes, you are right. This is a Consieve, it allows multiple persons to view the memory without delving into it. I have this because the inventor is close to me and gave it as a gift. He really was creative to think that more than one can use it at a time".

Lily wanted to tell that he just copied the muggle idea of television but kept quiet as she could recognize the woman a more young Slughorn was fucking in the consieve. It was Gwenog Jones of Holyhead Harpies in her teens. He then used his wand to change another memory. Lily had recognized this woman from the PR Department of Ministry as she appeared in many photos standing next to Minster of Magic. Then she saw a very curvaceous blonde whose breast size defied her slim frame giving a nice tatty fuck to Slughorn.

"That's Yttria Zabini" chuckled Slughorn "She was the biggest scarlet woman I've ever known. The Headmaster Dippet caught her and asked if it's true she had fucked around 100 boys at school. She haughtily replied its 118 and took a parchment with the list of them which included several teachers. She was allowed to remain as she threatened she will tell Daily Prophet that some teachers took advantage to give better grades".

"She respects me as I was one of the few teachers who never got sexual favours from her. Little does he know " and he guffawed.

"Maybe this might interest you" said Slughorn and waved the wand. Lily could see a red head with her legs over her head screaming like a banshee while a considerably younger and healthier Slughorn was penetrating her. She could see blood flowing from her vagina and discolour the bed. Lily had never seen her but somehow looked familiar.

"Wow, I'm the happiest person in the world" shouted the younger Slughorn but his tone showed how happy he really was. More like a small kid on his first trip to Disneyland. The redhead opened her eyes and Lily could instantly recognize that bottle green eyes as she has seen it a lot in the mirror.

"This is my favourite memory, as it was the first time we had sex and I took your virginity as it was rightfully mine." Lily gasped, she knew James was her first, she had no memory of this – but it seems her favourite professor had wanted her for a long time.

The night continued on and on...


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Lily/ Cornelius Fudge

Lily was walking through the Ministry.

"Mrs. Potter."

Lily turned and saw it was the Minister of Magc, Cornelius Fudge.

"Minister" she said politely.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Just came by to see how Amelia is going, We're old friends" Lily said.

Fudge raised an eyebrow at this.

"Alright, I also wanted to speak to you about my son." Lily said truthfully.

"I see, you want to talk about your son the liar. The Boy-Who-Lies about the return of the Dark Lord."

He led her away until they got the Minister's office.

"My son is no liar I can assure you, Minister. He's not even the one who is saying the Dark Lord is back, Dumbledore is!"

"Of course, you would defend your son!" He growled.

He led Lily inside. Lily pulled out her wand and held it in front of her.

"I, Lily Marie Potter Nee Evans, do swear on my life and magic; that Harry James Potter has never spoken or indicated the return of You-Know-Who, and that Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore is to blame, so mote it be!"

"Lumos." Her wand lit alight, indicating she still had her magic and life, telling the truth.

"That still won't change my opinion of your son." He said.

Lily frowned, no one questioned the authenticity of an oath, only magic herself could be the judge. So, what did Fudge want? Lily notice his eyes on her body – he wanted her. Lily smirked, if it would help protect her son, she would gladly fuck the Minister.

Lily pulled out her wand and waved it over herself. She was soon naked. Her flawless pale skin glowed. Her breasts were still high and firm even at her age, but thanks to her being magical she aged slower and that meant her breasts still had the youthful perkiness. Her pussy was nicely shaven and already glistening with arousal.

"I'm waiting on you Minister" Lily purred. Smirking as his eyes widened at her abrupt boldness.

Fudge removed his clothes the same way. He then put a strong silencing charm as well as other spells on the door so they wouldn't be disturbed. He then dropped his wand and pulled Lily into a hard embrace. The two kissed. They made out for a while then Fudge guided Lily over to the desk. He heard from Lucius that Lily liked it when her partners took control during sex. He had Lily bend over, and he entered her from behind. Lily gasped and moaned feeling Fudge's hard cock penetrate her.

"Oh, fucking gods yes Minister" Lily mewled.

Fudge had his hands-on Lily's hips and then proceeded to thrust hard and fast. His movements made Lily's tits jiggle and sway. Her hands gripped the desk tightly.

Fudge was really pounding away in and out of Lily's cunt. She just moaned and let herself be taken. Fudge then moved his hands around and grabbed Lily's jiggling tits. He squeezed them firmly and Lily moaned as she arched her back pushing them into Fudge's hands. He felt her hard nipples in his palms. He pinched the hard nubs, twisting them slightly. This provided the right enough pain for Lily to be pleasurable.

Now Lily was a woman that got off on pain or anything, but she liked a little when getting fucked. Just add in some spice.

"Oh Minister, fuck me, oh god fuck me!" Lily screamed.

She then erupted and Fudge pulled out letting her juices flow out of her down her legs and onto the floor.

"Damn Lily, you really needed this" Fudge said.

"I haven't had any kind of fucking relief since my last with Lucius" Lily panted.

"You could've diddled yourself, you know" Fudge said.

"Not the same. I can't get the same kind of satisfaction doing it myself like I do with a cock inside me" Lily said.

Fudge shook his head and the walked over and sat in the Minister's chair.

"Ride me" he said as he pointed at his shiny rod.

Lily walked over a bit wobbly from her recent orgasm. She then climbed on top of Fudge and lowered herself down and began to ride him as he ordered. She moaned. She had her eyes closed as she threw her head back letting her long scarlet hair fly.

Fudge buried his head into Lily's breasts and began to feast on them. He nibbled, sucked and licked the bountiful flesh. Lily gasped his head making sure he stayed in place. Fudge's hands were on Lily's hips to help keep her in rhythm.

The sounds of their copulation were all that was heard. Lily letting out throaty moans and pants as her tight ass jiggled with every thrust, she made. Fudge's hand made it to her ass and grasped the twin globes and squeezed them. Then one of his hands moved back around the front and sought her clit.

Lily exploded as Fudge worked her clit.

"OH FUCK!" she screamed as she came for the second time.

Fudge hit his limit and shot his seed deep inside Lily.

Lily sat on top of Fudge leaning against him. Her skin was shiny from a nice coat of sweat that covered her. She was breathing hard trying to come down from her high. Fudge just stroked Lily's back making her tingle all over.

"Up for another round?" He whispered into her ear.

"Always" Lily growled.

The two fucked every which way on the Minister's desk. Lily had so many explosive orgasms that she was sure that she wouldn't be able to walk afterwards. Fudge fucked her hard and fast then slow and drawn out. All to drive her crazy and she loved it.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Lily/ Harry/ Luna

Lily moaned as she bounced up and down. Her breasts bouncing with every movement she made. Below her was her son, Harry. How this happen you wondered? It was all thanks to Harry's wonderful fiancé, Luna Lovegood.

Luna had notice years before how Lily's eyes would wander over Harry's body; seeing the same qualities she saw in James. Harry was James' carbon copy, only with her eyes. Lily knew it was wrong morally in the muggle world; but in the wizarding world they don't bat an eye to incest.

What started this plan of Luna's to get Harry to fuck his mother started a month before. Harry and Luna had return home from their meal out; they hadn't even made it to the bedroom before Harry was fucking her into the wall in the hallway.

As Luna was thrashing against the wall, bouncing up and down on her boyfriends throbbing cock. She witnessed over his shoulder Lily playing with herself. Her shirt was pulled up and panties around her ankles; one hand was pinching and twisting her nipple, the other was thrusting in and out of her dripping cunt.

Luna was amazed Lily was able to synchronise their moans so not to draw attention to herself as she got off on watching her son fuck his fiancé.

It was after that incident that Luna made the request to Harry that she wanted to watch him fuck his mother. At first the two refused, Lily less so than Harry as she secretly wanted to fuck him.

It was only after Luna persuade him with sex did Harry agree. Their first time was a little awkward and quick on Harry's part; but Lily didn't let that stop her. By the end of the night Harry was thrusting into her like a wild animal while she thrashed under him, screaming to the heavens in pleasure.

And it didn't end there – with Luna's blessing, and promise to be included from time to time - Lily continued her relationship with her son.

Now here she was naked on her son's bed fucking him as he looked up watching her breasts bounce.

"Go on baby, you can touch them" Lily moaned.

Without any hesitation, Harry reached up and cupped his mother's breasts. She moaned as she felt her son touch her breasts. This made Harry get more confident and then began kneading her breasts. Lily moaned louder from the action. Harry then began playing with her nipples the same way he did with Luna's; by biting and sucking on the sensitive pink buds. Lily seemed to like this and began bouncing harder on Harry. This of course made Harry lose his load and he came inside his mom.

Lily felt as her son released his seed into her and thanked god that she used a contraceptive charm.

"That was wonderful baby" she said and kissed Harry on the mouth.

Harry returned the kiss and soon they were making out. Harry was still playing with Lily's breasts making her moan into his mouth. The sound of Lily moaning got Harry hard again. But this time he wanted to be in control since the past few times it was his mom doing all the work. He wanted to be on top this time. He rolled Lily over and guide his cock into his mother's very wet cunt.

Lily moaned as she felt Harry enter her. She didn't think that Harry was confident enough to take control, but like always, her son found a way to surprise her. He began pumping back and forth slowly relishing the feeling of his cock inside his mom. He couldn't believe he was pumping into the very place that gave birth to him. It thrilled his on some level, which made his cock pulse.

Lily felt this and loved the feeling of her son's cock inside her. He was much bigger than James in size and thickness. He filled her to the brim making her wetter more and more at just the thought.

Soon Harry was pumping in and out at steady pace wanting this one to last. Lily was writhing underneath her son as Harry took control. He was so much better than James, she knew it.

"Merlin Harry, give it to me" Lily moaned.

Harry increased his pace.

"Yes Harry, yes" Lily said.

Harry kept pumping as he decided to try something he heard in the dorms. He bent down and licked his mother's breast. Lily felt her son's tongue on her breasts and she shivered. Harry tasted the sweat that was on his mother and he liked it. He then took Lily's nipple into his mouth and began sucking on it. Lily felt this new sensation and grabbed the back of her son's head and held it.

"Oh Harry, suck my nipple" Lily moaned.

Harry did as he was told since he was a good son and obey his mother. He kept sucking away as he thrusted into his mother. Soon the coupling of all the sensations erupted and Harry came inside his mom again with Lily coming at the same time.

"That was wonderful baby" Lily cooed.

Harry just rolled over. Smiling as Luna walked over to the bed, her breasts swaying with each step she took. Lily looked up as Luna climbed on top of her; she wrapped her arms around her legs as she began eating her out, moaned as Luna began doing the same to her. Harry's cock became hard once again as he watch his mother and fiancé in a 69.

Lily released Luna and allowed her to roll of her and laid waiting on the bed for Harry to take control. Harry loomed over and admired her body for him to ravish. Her breasts were smaller than Lily's but still larger than average. Her cunt was hairless and dripping wet from the assault by Lily's tongue.

Harry took one of Luna's nipple into his mouth and began sucking. Luna gasped and grabbed the back of Harry's head holding it to her chest. Harry's hands weren't idle as one played with her other breast while the other sought her core and began slowly slipping his fingers in.

"Harry hasn't your mother told you it's not nice to play with your food" Luna said cheekily.

Harry grinned and moved away from her breast and dove to Luna's cunt. This took Luna by surprise. Harry has never attacked her cunt with such force and exuberance before. She was moaning and whining as she felt Harry's tongue inside her along with his fingers. Lily took this opportunity and climbed on top of Luna and placed her wet pussy onto Luna's mouth. Luna needing no prompting began to lick Lily out. She knew what Lily liked and soon had her bucking and moaning.

Harry was having fun tasting Luna's pussy and he liked the taste. It was a bit tarter than his mother's, but still delicious. He worked hard to get his fiancé to come, but he looked up and saw his mother moaning and bucking. It was an amazing sight. Soon Luna came in a flood. Harry lapped it up eagerly. Lily came next and was panting.

"Luna, you always knew what I like," she said slowly getting off Luna's face.

Harry waited there eagerly for what was next.

"What are you waiting for Harry, fuck her brains out" Lily said.

Harry was always one to obey his mother and so he did. He climbed on top of Luna and with Lily guiding his cock he slid into his fiancé. Luna moaned as she was filled. Harry began pumping away alternating between long hard thrusts, short ones and then slow ones. He never kept a pattern, which kept Luna begging for more.

Lily watched this with pride as her son fucked his fiancé. The way Harry moved was amazing and she wished somewhat that it was her in that position that Luna was in. But she shook her head of those thoughts. She needed to stay focused for now.

Luna was loving every minute of getting fucked by Harry. He knew his way around her. What made her into a blubbering mess. What made her beg for more, and what drove her over the edge into nirvana. She soon came and then Harry did.

Harry got off panting and his cock is limp.

"I don't think I can go on anymore," he said tiredly.

"Don't worry dear, I know how to get you hard again" Lily said smiling.

Lily pounced Luna and began licking her out. She wanted all her son's seed and she was determined to suck it all out of Luna. Luna, who was tired from the fucking could only lie there as Lily took advantage of her. Soon Luna came again thanks to Lily's talented tongue.

Harry watched this and grew hard at the sight.

Lily then arranged them, so Harry was lying down. She took Harry cock and Luna took Harry's mouth. Harry began eating his fiancé out enjoying the still new taste. Lily was bouncing up and down on Harry hard cock while Luna rode Harry's tongue.

Both women began kissing one another and caressing each other's breasts. Pinching and pulling, moulding them. They knew each other very well after pleasuring each other in front of Harry as a sadistic punishment when he accidently ignored their needs. But never had they ever shared a guy before until Harry. This thrilled both.

Harry came again then Lily followed by Luna. They collapsed in a heap panting.

Lily pulled herself off Harry and kissed him on the lips whilst Lily began giving him a blow job. Pulling back, Lily smiled seductively, a lustful gleam in her eyes.

"The night is still young, Harry"…


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Lily/ Dudley

Dudley was helping his mum load up the car after a long hot day at the beach. He was going to head to college soon and his mom, and aunt Lily, wanted to spend as much time with him as they could before he had to leave. Dudley agreed since he'd never say no to his mom and his aunt.

"Alright, I think that's it" Petunia said as he got ready to close the trunk. Dudley nodded as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Petunia, why is there more stuff in our car than what we originally brought from home?" Lily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's odd. I could have sworn we'd hadn't brought that much with us." Petunia frowned in confusion; unaware of her sister smirking behind her. All she had done was enlarge the items, she waned to be 'closer' with her nephew. Especially after seeing he carried the same thick package as his father.

"So how are we all going to fit?" Dudley asked as he looked at the packed car.

"Well, um," Petunia said as she scratched her head.

"You drive Petunia, Dudley will sit in back and I'll sit on his lap" Lily said in an innocent 'I'm-not-going-to-fuck-my-nephew-in-the-back-of-the-car-while-you-drive manner that told the two that there'd be no alternative.

Petunia just nodded since it was her car and Lily didn't know how to drive manual.

"Are you sure aunt Lily, I don't want you to be uncomfortable" Dudley said sincerely.#

"Dudley dear, you've sat on my lap plenty now I think it's time for my turn" Lily said jokingly.

The car started up and they were their way. It would take some time to get home due to the traffic and the distance from the beach to their house. Petunia kept her eyes on the road, but even if she could look back there was plenty of stuff that blocked her full vision of the backseat. Not to mention she was listening to the radio, which distracted her from the monotony of staring at the barely moving traffic. Lily sat on Dudley's lap and Dudley was looking out the window when he felt his aunt shift a bit.

"Uncomfortable aunt Lily?" he asked.

"A bit, just let me get adjusted" Lily said.

Dudley nodded and then he felt his aunt's butt rub against his crotch and felt his dick get hard. His eyes widened at this. He shouldn't be getting hard by his aunt's butt rubbing.

Crap not good, not good. Think; think, un-sexy thoughts, un-sexy thoughts. Um, Pierce streaking during that football game, um, that ugly toad looking woman that I saw at Dad's work, Miss Figg naked, Figg naked, hell, Mr Crudge naked. Stan doing a striptease, Pierce and Stan in belly dancer outfits Dudley thought rapidly.

Lily was aware what her shifting was doing to her nephew. Her eyes widen a bit upon feeling the hard organ of her nephew and licked her lips. Her core wet. She had only rubbed to see how thick he was; but now she wasn't sure she could wait to get home to sneak away with him for some 'fun'.

Back to Dudley who was fighting a losing battle with his body. He would clearly admit his aunt was still quite hot and attractive even at her age and the whole being related thing. But stating mentally to himself was one thing and doing something was another. Dudley didn't have active fantasies about his aunt ever, well, not until now it seemed. He clenched his fists as he tried to fight any urge that was bubbling up inside him.

Lily however was feeling a bit naughty as she kept up her wiggling, which slowly turned to grinding.

"Shit, Lily" Dudley muttered.

"Like that honey, like me rubbing your dick with my butt?" Lily asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I do" Dudley murmured.

Lily took a glance to the front and saw Petunia was preoccupied with getting through traffic. She was tapping her thumbs against the steering wheel, which was a good sign to her that she wouldn't get curious on what was going on in the backseat. So, with that she stopped her wiggling, but pushed her body and butt into her nephew as she spread her legs. She dropped a hand down and unbuttoned Dudley's shorts and fished out his hard cock.

"Lily, what are you doing?" Dudley asked keeping quiet enough, so his mum won't notice.

"Having a bit of fun honey" Lily said casually as stroked her nephew's rod.

"Fuck, this is fun for you?" Dudley asked as he groaned into her ear.

"Language, I may be giving you a hand job, but I'm still you aunt" Lily chided.

Dudley blinked as his brain tried to compute this, but he could as Lily's hand kept stroking him in a steady motion. He stifled a groan as his mom gave him a hand job. This was so surreal, but good too.

"Mmm, your dick feels so hot. I like it in my hand" Lily cooed.

"Oh man" Dudley muttered as he felt his aunt's thumb swipe across his spongy mushroom head gathering a bead of pre-come.

Lily kept working keeping on task with her job. She was feeling quite excited jacking off her own nephew. And what made it more thrilling was her sister was not very far away as she did this. It made her feel like a teen who had snuck their partner up to their room for a make-out while their parents were still in the house.

"Lily, I think, I think I'm going to come" Dudley warned.

He spurted, which Lily with quick reflexes caught in a plastic cup. The cup filled with Dudley's thick wad and Lily was astounded by how full it got. She milked all she could get from Dudley before letting go. She then held up the cup for Dudley to see and flashing him a wicked smile downed it. The viscous salty liquid was so hot and she enjoyed it. She loved her nephew's come. She swallowed it and showed her nephew it was all gone.

Dudley was shocked at what his aunt had done. She not only gave him a hand job, but caught his seed in a cup and drank it down. Shit, this had to be the best fucking dream he had awake.

"How are you doing back there Lils?" Petunia asked.

"I'm fine Tuny" Lily said.

"Not thirsty at all?" Petunia asked as she waved a bottle of water for her.

"No, I had a nice drink already" Lily said showing a half-drunk bottle of water. Petunia nodded and turned back to the road.

Dudley hadn't a clue where that bottle came from since he didn't see it before. He looked at his aunt, who winked at him with that 'I'm brilliant' smile. Dudley shook his head. He sometimes forgot that his aunt was not only smoking hot, but quite intelligent too. She always had a plan and if she didn't then give her a few moments and she'd have one.

Lily wanted more, needed more. She needed her nephew's cock in her pussy, right now. So, she shimmied out of shorts revealing her plain cotton white panties. She pulled the soaked crotch aside and aimed Dudley's throbbing pole to her center and eased him inside her. She let out a moan.

"Are you alright sis?" Petunia asked.

"Uh, yes, I am. Just this is a long ride" Lily said with some controlled breathing.

"Dudley's lap too rough for ya?" Petunia joked.

"No, it fits just perfectly" Lily said biting back a moan as she felt Dudley's cock slide deeper into her pulsating pussy. "Just want to get home and wash all of our salty swimsuits and towels."

"Oh, okay" Petunia said turning his attention to the traffic.

Dudley was gritting his teeth the whole time as he felt his aunt's quim clenching around him. He couldn't believe how tight she was really. Hell, he couldn't believe his cock was inside the place his cousin had come from really.

"Nice and slow dear, I want to enjoy this" Lily whispered.

Dudley nodded as he placed his hands on his aunt's hips to help her movements. They worked in tandem as Lily slowly rode Dudley. She rocked her hips back and forth as her body went up and down. They didn't need to worry too much about being see since the windows were heavily tinted to block out the harsh UV rays. But they had to keep their movements restrained since they didn't need Ptunia to notice a thing.

Lily was controlling her breathing since she remembered her Lamaze classes. Who knew those breathing exercises would come in handy in this situation?

Dudley was breathing through his nose to compensate for not being able to really groan or moan out how he was feeling as his aunt's pussy glided up and down swallowing and re-swallowing his cock.

Lily wanted more, wanted to have her nephew's hands on her body, but couldn't since it was too risky right now. She had to keep a tiny bit of her rational mind even though what she wanted was to have her nephew fuck her, touch her all over.

"Oh god" she murmured.

Petunia didn't hear this as she got into a song that was playing. She was bobbing her head and drumming her thumbs on the steering wheel.

Dudley hissed as he felt his aunt's snatch clench around his length. Her body trembled and Dudley could feel it as his hands were still on her hips.

"Aunt Lily, did you just come?" he asked after his aunt shuddering stopped.

"Uh-huh" Lily grunted.

"Shit" Dudley said with some awe.

Lily didn't correct her nephew on his language this time. Hell, she wanted to join in. But again she needed to keep a bit of a level head.

The copulating went on as Lily bounced up and down on her nephew's lap and Dudley gripped Lily's hips assisting her as much as possible.

"Lily, coming" Dudley alerted.

Lily quickened her pace and with a final push down, forcing as much as her nephew into her quim as possible as Dudley released his seed deep inside her. Lily shuddered again as another orgasm rocketed through her body from just her nephew injecting his seed into her. Both groaned at this. They stayed like that, just feeling the euphoric feeling draped over them.

When it passed Lily got up off Dudley and put her panties back on along with her shorts. Just as she got herself fixed up to look like she hadn't had sex the traffic got really moving.

"We'll be home in no time now" Petunia declared.

"That's good Tuny" Lily said.

"Yeah, great mum" Dudley chipped in.

Lily smirked as she looked a head. 'I've fucked your husband and now your son, Tuny. And I an't giving them up.'…


End file.
